JAMES SIRIUS ENTRE EL AMOR Y LA VENGANZA
by alba hoja verde
Summary: ames Sirius Potter conocerá a una hermosa bruja en su adolescencia que lo cautivara por completo y lo hará cometer mas de una locura de amor .A la vez que por cosas del destino se embarcara en una misión de venganza hacia toda su familia y amigos. James recapacitara o seguirá en el camino de destrucción por una bruja que tiene mas secretos que años


JAMES SIRIUS ENTRE EL AMOR Y LA VENGANZA Anyell

 _ **Capítulo 1: Solamente James Sirius Potter**_

Era un día común en la mansión Potter donde un joven de cabellera negra y ojos profundos practicaba con una varita tumbado en su cama mientras fingía leer un libro de pronto se escuchó un golpe seco y entró una niña de cabello color rojizo a la habitación de aquel joven esta lo miro y con un rápido movimiento le quitó la varita para luego salir corriendo del cuarto.  
Rápidamente James Sirius Potter Weasley se paró de su cama y corrió tras ella para encontrarla en la cocina familiar jugando con su varita.  
-Dámela grito James  
-Quítamela respondió Lily Luna Potter  
Fue cuando una mujer con pecas y cabello del mismo color de la niña entró era Ginny Potter la madre de ambos niños  
-¿Que pasa aquí? gritó James porque siempre tienes que molestar a tu hermana no te das cuenta que es menor que tú y Lily ya te dije que no molestes a tus hermanos  
-Si mama respondieron ambos  
Fue cuando Lily le devolvió la varita a james para luego volver a salir corriendo.  
Este volvió su habitación maldiciendo su vida dado que todo lo que hacía o dejaban de hacer sus hermanos era su culpa estaba harto de esa situación aunque lo único que le daba esperanzas era que ese día iba a ir a la madriguera y al fin iba a descansar de sus hermanos y vería a sus amigos.

†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*

Más tarde ese mismo día llegó en la madriguera entró una familia de cinco que no eran más que lo Potter  
-¡Mama ya estamos aquí¡-gritó Ginny  
Para que luego una mujer muy parecida a esta última llegará rápidamente y abrazara a su hija pequeña  
-Mira cómo han crecido dijo la abuela molly están enormes , pero que preciosa Lily y que alto Albus te pareces tanto a tu padre.- Hablo la abuela cariñosa  
Gracias abuela contestaron Albus y Lily  
James simplemente miró a su abuela y dijo- llegaron Fred y Frank-  
Su abuela que por fin había notado su presencia con una gran sonrisa contesto si están arriba ,pero antes dale un gran beso a tu abuela y así James lo hizo para después desaparecer escaleras arriba.  
-Hola llego su rey.-dijo riendo James  
-Por fin llegaste.-contestó Fred que era una copia de su tío ya fallecido  
-Yo pensé que te habías perdido.- mencionó Frank- hasta me estabas preocupando-  
-Pues no aunque por poco suspiró James ,ya no lo soporto mi familia me va a matar o yo los voy a matar a ellos jajaja  
\- ¿Y eso?.-dijo Fred,-que te cansaste de ser el preferido de mamá-  
-Como qué preferido si casi ni se dan cuenta que existo y cuando lo hacen es para gritarme por algo que hice o no hice  
-No seas melodramático James contestó .-Frank -todos te adoran- dio un gran respiro y continuó -bueno no todos pero la mayoría-  
-Créeme que no mis padres solo quieren que vuelva a Hogwarts y la verdad yo tambien,ustedes chicos son lo único que tengo bromeó james  
-Ok basta de drama si dijo Fred tenemos algo importante que hacer hoy o se les ha olvidado porque a mí no  
-No nada que ver contestó Frank si para eso vine o creen que me gusta que su abuela me esté apretando mis hermosos cachetitos  
Si- dijeron juntos james y Fred  
-Vale quizás un poco pero vamos duele bromeo Frank  
Para luego los tres chicos echarse a reír hasta no poder más ,cuando por fin pudieron parar comenzaron a idear el plan maestro según ellos dado que estos jovencitos eran considerados por sus magníficas bromas que siempre los metían en problemas pero a palabras de james valía la pena  
Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que los Potter llegaron a la madriguera cuando al fin estuvo lista la cena, cuando todos los invitados se sentaron en el comedor comenzó el magnífico plan  
-Esta exquisito dijo albus como siempre adulando a su muy querida abuela  
-En serio lo crees mi amor contestó molly  
-Claro que si respondieron juntas todas sus nietas  
La mujer con una gran sonrisa agradeció los comentarios y comenzó una conversación con su hijo Bill que se encontraba a su derecha.  
En el mismo momento Fred y Frank se preparaban para su parte del plan que consistía en ponerle a la comida de Rose ,Lili,Dominic y Victoria un poco de ají picante para luego James poner en el agua una gran cantidad de sal pero algo salió mal james no calculo bien la cantidad de sal que había puesto en el vaso de Rose sin ninguna mala intención.

Las cuatro chicas se habían atorado por el picante y habían bebido agua para luego escupirla , como estaba planeado, pero una de ellas no lo hizo tal cual estaba planeado dado que ella cuando tomó el agua se atoro de una madera que comenzó a toser como loca para pararla fue necesario que su madre le haga un hechizo para que su garganta aumente de tamaño porque si no Rose hubiera muerto  
Para cuando se tranquilizó el ambiente, los culpables fueron descubiertos y recibieron un castigo por parte de sus padres a Fred su mamá le prohibió salir por el resto de las vacaciones pero al final solo quedó en dos semanas, a Frank su padre le puso de castigo escribir un ensayo de doscientas palabras acerca de su comportamiento ,pero el que lo llevo peor fue james porque su padre le prohibió lo que él más amaba en el mundo el quidditch.

†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*  
Un par de semanas después Frank y Fred ya habían terminado sus castigos y se estaban preparando para hacer otra travesura en casa de james dado que este último tenía prohibido salir por eso sus amigos habían venido a visitarlo y a darle ánimos según Fred pero él sabía que la verdad era que su madre le había dicho que fuera a la casa de james y por eso le había mandado una lechuza a Frank para que vinieran juntos  
Los tres muchachos estaban conversando pausadamente cuando entro albus.  
-Hola .-dijeron Fred y Frank con cara de pocos amigos  
-¿Qué quieres? .-Le gritó James- no sabes leer dice JAMES en la puerta así que ya te puedes ir-  
-Solo vine porque mamá me lo pidió.- dijo Albus quiere que me asegure que no hagas ninguna locura así que si quieres que me valla mejor díselo a ella terminó Albus con una sonrisa  
-Como quieras.- le contestó su hermano mayor  
Estuvieron un rato más en el cuarto de James cuando decidieron bajar en el camino se encontraron que Lily había estado recolectando lo que parecían gusanos  
-Qué asco .-dijo Fred y Albus  
-Genial suspiraron James y Frank  
-Pero qué haces Lili, No ves que es asqueroso le dijo Albus  
-No no lo veo y si no quieres verlo no lo veas le contestó Lili  
Para luego mirarla de mala forma e irse acompañado de fred que no soportaba los gusanos tenía un extraño temor a estos inofensivos animales  
Solo se quedaron Frank y James este último con una idea peligrosa  
\- Lili quieres jugar con nosotros  
-¿A qué? Contesto Lili  
-Pues a la cocinita.- le dijo Frank que había captado la idea de James  
-Si me gustaría  
Fue entonces cuando guardaron los gusanos y los llevaron abajo para después ponerlos en una olla y los, fue entonces cuando todo se salió de las manos, porque llegó Ginny Potter a la cocina y los hecho de allí diciendo que Teddy había avisado que vendría con Victoria puesto que tenía algo importante que decirles.  
No pasaron más de unos diez minutos y la pareja recién casada llegó pues ellos recién llevaban tres meses juntos, apenas llegaron saludaron a todos rápidamente y le pidió a su madrina que trajera copas para brindar Ginny muy asombrada preguntó por qué pero teddy solo se concentró en su mano entrelazada con la victoria cuando Ginny llegó al fin hizo el gran anuncio.  
-¡Esperamos un hijo¡- gritó Teddy con exaltación  
Las respuestas no tardaron entre felicitaciones y deseos amorosos transcurrieron los minutos para ello James ya se había olvidado de la olla con gusanos en la cocina hasta que Victoria que estaba conversando con Lili acerca de su futuro bebé percibe el olor a quemado y va a la cocina para apagarla se quedó un momento parada allí y con un minuto de vacilación ella abrió la olla y sin mirar metió uno de sus dedos para luego meterlo en su boca la respuesta fue instantánea comenzó a escupir y a tener náuseas , Teddy llegó corriendo a su lado sin saber qué había pasado fue entonces cuando Lili preocupada por la cual ella consideraba su hermana confesó  
-¡Comió gusanos, James dijo que era una buena idea¡ lo siento .-dijo Lili  
-¡ Pero que estás loco James¡ eres un irresponsables ya no sé qué hacer contigo siempre te metes en problemas hago todo lo que puedo pero hasta una madre tiene límites y tú ya los cruzaste  
-Si james te pasaste esta vez.- dijeron juntos Frank y Fred  
-Pero tú también participaste Frank tú me ayudaste .-le contesto James  
\- Yo no sabía qué harías algo así .-le dijo Frank  
-Si James esto ya fue demasiado.- mencionó Albus  
-¡Cállate enano¡ no ves que nadie pidió tu opinión.- respondió James  
\- ¡Es suficiente¡ dijo su padre que había salido un momento a enviar las lechuzas a su familia por las buenas noticias  
-James a veces duro que seas el hijo de mi padrino suspiro Teddy  
Y james ya no pudo más había soportado las críticas de sus padres, las de sus supuestos amigos y las de sus hermanos pero no se lo iba a permitir a Teddy así que solo exploto  
\- Por lo menos yo tengo un padre al que seguir un ejemplo se .-burlo James  
-¿Qué has dicho? eres un niño caprichoso malcriado, te crees el centro de atención ,pero no lo eres, es más no eres nada.- le gritó Teddy  
-Que no soy nada bueno me gusta no ser nadie .-lo reto James  
Fue cuando Teddy en una reacción inesperada le tiró una cachetada a James que se escuchó en todo el primer piso y cuando James quiso contestar sus padre lo paro apartándolo de Teddy  
\- ¡Ya basta gritó Harry ,James subes ahora mismo a tu habitación¡  
-Pero si él fue el que me pego papá, porque tengo que subir .-imploro James  
-Porque yo te lo ordeno y basta porque hasta donde sé ,soy tu padre ahora mismo James  
James derrotado subió escaleras arriba sin antes murmurar para que ciertos muchachos lo escuchen- que tales amigos tengo -  
Cuando llegó a su habitación empezó a maldecir a gritar a sus adentros estaba cansado harto odiaba a su familia a sus amigos a el mundo entero odiaba ser James Sirius Potter Weasley

 _ **Capítulo 2: Alice Wirckel y james Sirius Potter**_

Habían trascurrido dos semanas luego que James tuviera esa discusión con Teddy, por ese motivo en la mansión Potter se respiraba un sabor a intranquilidad y mucha tensión porque James había elegido no hablar con ningún miembro de su familia, ni sus amigos así que solo se quedaba todo el día en su habitación y no bajaba ni para comer estaba en un estado de desolación muy profundo se sentía solo, confundido pero aún más traicionado. Sus padres habían intentado hablarle, pero este solo contestaba con respuestas cortas y precisas.

-James te comportas como un niño porque no bajas y comes en la mesa como una persona normal.- le había dicho su madre.

A lo que su hijo mayor le contesto- es que no soy normal mami-

Su padre había corrido con la misma suerte

-¿James sabes que tienes prohibido salir de la casa pero no de tu cuarto verdad?- Harry le había mencionado

Y james sin quitar la vista de su libro respondió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza

Sus hermanos también habían subido a hablarle pero James solo se hacía el sordo cuando intentaban estos conversar con el

Hasta sus amigos habían venido pero James no había querido recibirlos

-Vamos james hable la puerta mira que nos conocemos desde pequeños.- suplicada Fred fuera de la puerta de su amigo y primo

-Si James vamos perdóname ,pero mi padre me había matado ya estaba avisado, hable la puerta porfa.- susurró Frank

Pero aun así james se negaba a contestar sus súplicas y abrirles la puerta porque él ya no los consideraba sus amigos es mas ya no los consideraba en absoluto.

Tanto llevaban el problema que tanto sus abuelos, sus tíos y hasta sus primos habían intentado hablar con él y este solo se limitaba a responder a secas a sus mayores y a insultar a sus primos

-Hijo sé que estas molesto pero tus padres hacen esto por tu propio bien.- le había dicho su abuelo Arthur

-Si James si supieras cuantas veces me castigaron pero mira aún estoy aquí.-le susurro su tío Fred

-James sal ahora misma de esa cama no vez que no ganas nada.- le había exhortado Dominic

Pero james seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer

Hasta que le tocó el turno a Teddy este había llegado a la casa Potter a petición de su padrino que este último consideraba como su padre porque prácticamente Harry y Ginny lo había criado desde muy pequeño. Harry le había pedido a teddy que hablara con James para que puedan hacer las paces y todo se solucione y así vuelva a la tranquila normalidad.

Ese día se encontraba Ginny conversando muy preocupada con Hermione

-Ya no sé qué hacer Hermione he hecho todo lo que podía, hasta le dije que le quitaba el castigo si bajaba a comer pero nada él se niega a salir de su habitación

-Solo es un niño, que está haciendo una rabieta ya se le pasara no te preocupes ginny

Fue entonces que se apareció Harry con Teddy y saludaron rápidamente a las dos mujeres que se encontraban en el comedor para luego subir las escaleras para hablar con James.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del hijo mayor de la familia Potter Weasley se hallaba un muchacho tumbado en su cama con un libro en la mano y alrededor de su cama otra docena de estos libros viejos.

Fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta y entró su padre acompañado de Teddy

-James tenemos que hablar.-seriamente señalo Harry

\- Si ya veo papá.- Respondió el muchacho aun con libro en mano

-Yo creo que te debo una disculpa James, no fue mi intención golpearte, me he sentido muy mal estos últimos días perdóname dijo Teddy

Pero James hizo como si no escuchara y volvió a su lectura

-James no tienes nada que decirle a Teddy.- dijo Harry

-Quién papa yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.- contesto james

-¡No seas maleducado James te exijo que escuches a Teddy¡

-No padrino no lo obligues si no quieres.- susurro Teddy

-¿Si lo perdono papá me quitaras el castigo verdad? preguntó James

-Si james, si prometes dejar de preocupar a tu madre y a mí bajando a comer todos los días

-Tenemos un trato entonces Teddy te perdono que me hayas golpeado en frente de mi familia y padre te perdono que prefieras a Teddy como hijo en vez que a mi

Con esas palabras el muchacho bajó corriendo las escaleras sin importarle los gritos de su padre. Su madre sorprendida lo quedo mirando y este solo atinó a decirle -ya hable con mi padre - y luego solo desapareció por la puerta.

En la calle James caminaba sin rumbo; sabía que no quería regresar a su casa ,pero también que no tenía donde ir así que solo pensó en caminar un rato para poder despejar su mente.

Luego de estar deambulando por las calles de Londres un par de horas vio a una mujer de cabellera rubia como el oro, ojos tan azules como el mar y piel tan blanca como la nieve no sabía porque pero lo dejo impactado y no podía dejar de verla tanto fue su impresión que se quedó inmóvil mientras la chica que había captado su presencia se dirigía a él

-Sabes que es de mala educación mirar a las personas como tú lo haces verdad.-le dijo la adolescente

-Yo..no...esta...ba...mirándote.- tartamudeo James

-Bueno y que estás perdido, ¿porque hace rato te veo dando vueltas por aquí?

-No, no estoy perdido solo escapó de mi familia hablo James

-Se cómo es eso contestó la chica, no te puedes escapar de la familia verdad

-No creo que no termino James

Así continuaron conversando los dos muchachos hablaron de sus padres, sus familias sus escuelas en esa conversación James descubrió que esta chica misteriosa se llamaba Alice wirkel estudiaba en una escuela en Albania como también que era adoptada y tenía una hermana biológica

Dicha conversación se alargó tanto que fue necesaria que el teléfono de la chica sonara para que puedan parar de hablar por lo menos un momento

-Era mi padre le dijo Alice, quiere que valla a casa pronto

-Entiendo yo también me tengo que ir le contestó james

-Nos podemos ver de nuevo, nose porque pero tú me agradas mucho hablo Alice

-Y tú a mi Alice

Luego que se despidieron y quedaron en verse mañana otra vez en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora; James se marchó a su casa sin poderse sacar la imagen de tan preciosa mujer no sabía si era bruja o no pero eso a él no le importaba por primera vez estaba enamorado y no iba a dejar que nadie le arrebate la ilusión.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con sus padres en el comedor como sus tíos, sus hermanos y Teddy

-¡Hasta que llegas, dónde demonios has estado ¡.-explotó Ginny

-Pudiste avisar James estábamos preocupados.-le dijo su tía Hermione

-Sube a tu habitación James hoy te irás sin cenar como castigo.-le gritó su padre

James solo se limitó a escuchar cada una de las quejas, críticas y recomendaciones que le hicieron pero sin prestar las más mínima atención porque había conocido a la que él mismo llamaba la mujer de su vida de la cual sabía muy poco pero que es la vida sin secretos se repetía mil veces, esa noche James durmió como nunca lo había hecho feliz soñando con Alice wirkey

 _ **Capítulo 3: James visita la casa de Alice**_

Al día siguiente James se levantó más feliz de lo que nunca había estado en su vida porque en su mente solo estaba una persona un nombre Alice wilker y eso lo hacía muy feliz. Después de ducharse y cambiarse muy rápidamente bajó las escaleras para encontrar a toda la familia Potter abajo reunidos alrededor de la mesa del comedor riendo y conversando entre ellos, cuando James al fin se sentó en la mesa empezó de nuevo el interrogatorio pendiente del día de ayer, su hermano menor fue el que habló primero

-¿Y adónde fuiste ayer james y porque estas con esa sonrisa ridícula?

-Albus le gritó su madre,-no le hables así a tu hermano, pero james no le has contestado a tu hermano ¿dónde estuviste? término la mujer pelirroja.

-Si James donde estuviste todo el día le pregunto su hermana menor

-Ya basta con el interrogatorio intervino Harry,-James si no quieres hablar no lo hagas pero la próxima vez pide permiso hijo.

James que se había permanecido totalmente callado contestó mientras dejaba su vaso de jugo en la mesa

-Ayer estuve con una nueva amiga en la plaza principal de Londres, y papá hoy también iré a verla ¿está bien?

Fue entonces cuando otra vez volvieron las preguntas por parte de su familia

-¿Pero quién es? Le dijo su madre

\- ¿La conozco? -Siguió Lili

-¿Y es bonita? -Término Albus

James muy sereno sin querer que su familia le estropee su buen humor respondió muy calmadamente.

-Se llama Alice wilker, no la conocen y si Albus es hermosa

Fue entonces cuando su padre que había estado muy atento con toda la conversación muy sutilmente dijo

-¿Alice wirkel?, no me suena el apellido, ¿sus padres de donde son?- término este

Entonces se dio cuenta James que él tampoco los conocía es mas no sabía nada de ella y lo que sabía no era importante así que volviendo a la pregunta de su padre el solo lo miró diciendo -no sé papá y no me importa-

Para luego terminar de desayunar, agradecer a su madre por la comida y volver a su habitación, su familia se quedó sorprendida con la respuesta de James pero no le toman tanta importancia -se le pasara amor le había dicho Ginny a Harry cuando noto que este último está preocupado por el nuevo interés de su hijo en esa niña de la que ni él mismo conocía nada

Mientras tanto en la habitación de James, él no podía de dejar de pensar en cierta adolescente podía ver su rostro en todos lugares y sus ojos tan penetrantes mirándolo fijamente deseaba que el tiempo pasara más rápido, anhelaba poder verla otra vez. Fue entonces cuando unos golpes en su puerta lo despojaron de sus pensamientos -soy yo- se oyó la voz de su hermana pequeña -¿me dejas entrar?- continuo Lili

James sin saber exactamente que hacer solo camino hasta su puerta y la abrió

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Lili?-hablo James

\- Te vez feliz hermano, así que quiero saber ¿porque, es la chica nueva verdad?- termino Lili

James al verse acorralado con la pregunta y además teniendo unas ansias de poder hablar con alguien acerca de Alice asedio

-Si es por Alice comenzó el joven Potter -es perfecta sabes, hermosa tiene unos ojos tan azules y una forma de ser que enloquece a cualquiera que la mire

-Te gusta mucho no, añadió Lili-debe ser muy linda para hacerte sentir así

-Sí que lo es Lili, es perfecta, sabes creo que me estoy enamorando.-termino James con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Estoy muy feliz por ti hermano te mereces ser feliz, pero me la tienes que presentar.-hablo riendo Lili

-Es una promesa Lili.-termino James

Más tarde ese mismo día James se preparaba para ir a ver a Alice así que con la ayuda de Lili eligió su mejor ropa para volverse a encontrar con ella, cuando al fin terminó de arreglarse bajo corriendo las escaleras y con un vuelvo después mami se marchó el adolescente enamorado.

Cuando llegó al punto de reunión, noto que cierta niña de ojos azules que tanto lo había cautivado no se encontraba así que decidí esperarla el tiempo necesario, pasaron alrededor de unos treinta minutos y cierta niña no aparecía cuando James estaba a punto de darse por vencido al fin apareció Alice con una gran sonrisa y con gran elegancia salto al lado de James y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le decía-lo siento, se me hizo tarde-

James no podía creer lo que había pasado la mujer que amaba le acababa de dar un beso así que con gran dificultad en sus palabras solo logró pronunciar-no hay problema-

Así que Alice volvió a comenzar y muy alegremente le comento

-te tengo una noticia James, le conté a mi padre de ti y me dijo que te invitara a almorzar, ¿entonces vienes?- término Alice

James no sabía que contestar pasó casi unos tres minutos hasta que James pudo reaccionar y hablar

-Me encantaría, pero no le he dicho a mis padres.- le susurro james

-No te preocupes te acompaño a tu casa y así le preguntas, nadie me dice no James Sirius Potter.- respondió Alice con un gesto de autosuficiencia

James solo la miro y una sonrisa dibujó su rostro esta chica es perfecta para mí pensó

Después de unos minutos de caminar llegaron a la casa de James este último se había olvidado intencionalmente de decirle dónde estaba exactamente su casa sin saber cómo reaccionario Alice dado que donde él vivía la gran mayoría eran familia de magos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión Potter, James ingresó a su casa como siempre lo hacía mientras gritaba -mamá ya estoy aquí-

Para luego aparecer Ginny con una mirada interrogante en su rostro porque no se esperaba a su hijo tan pronto en casa fue entonces que ginny hablo

-¿No pensé que llegarías tan temprano hijo y quien es tu amiga?

-Soy Alice señora Potter un placer, James me habló muy bien de usted pero no dijo que era tan bella

-Yo o gracias querida.- le respondió Ginny

-Bueno mamá, vine a decirte que la familia de Alice me invitó a comer y quería pedirte permiso para poder ir.-término James

-¿Y dónde vives Alice? le pregunto Ginny

\- En el centro señora, descuide James llegará antes de que empiece preocuparse por él se lo aseguro.

-Está bien James, pero compórtate no quiero problemas

Otra vez la duda en la cabeza de la madre de James, no podía confiar en que este no se metiera en problemas así que este un poco molesto por el comentario de su madre respondió muy tímidamente -no lo hare ambos adolescentes se marcharon muy alegres

-Tu mama es muy linda.-le dijo Alice

-Sí, supongo le contesto James

-Sabes que solo se preocupa por su hijo verdad, no lo dijo por mala

-Sí, pero tú no la conoces siempre me dice lo mismo yo ya estoy harto.-termino James

-Está bien es tu madre, pero veras que mi padre te encantara.-le dijo riendo Alice

Después de caminar un par de minutos Alice le dijo que sería mejor tomar un taxi, James que no sabía lo que era eso se limitó a seguirla y así lo hicieron .Al llegar a casa de Alice, James notó que era mucho más grande que la de él y de color blanco tenía tres pisos y un gran jardín alrededor de ella.

-Es preciosa no, le dijo Alice-a veces me quedo en el jardín para aclarar mis pensamientos-

-Si es muy linda.-le contesto James

Al ingresar se pudo observar lo lujosa que era cuadros de colección adornaban la recepción no eran mágicas porque no se movían pero eran hermosos, su sala tan grande como toda la casa de James con una gran mesa de vidrio al centro y muebles de color leopardo el adolecente se quedó asombrado de tan perfecto lugar pudo notar que no había nada mágico en ese lugar pero no le importó era hermoso

Cuando un hombre de unos cincuenta años apareció y con una voz fuerte lo saludó diciendo

-Así que tú eres el famoso James Potter.-habló el padre de Alice

-Si...si señor.-tartamudeó James

-Papá no ves que lo asustas.- corrió a su auxilio Alice

-No es mi intención hija, lamento si te molesto mi hablar muchacho es cuestión de practica soy abogado Alfred wilker a tu servicio

\- No se preocupe señor, solo estoy un poco nervioso eso es todo.- terminó James

-Bueno vamos a la mesa, muero de hambre comentó Alfred wilker

Ya estando sentados en la mesa apareció una mujer de unos cuarenta años de cabello rubio como Alice pero muy corto aquella mujer traía consigo una gran fuente de comida que rápidamente acomodo en cuatro platos de porcelana fina y con una voz muy aguda dijo -sírvanse-

-¿Así que James dime tus padres en que trabajan?.- habló la mujer de cabello rubio

-Si James nunca me dijiste.- le pregunto Alice

James no sabía que responder sabía que tenía que guardar el secreto de la magia pero tampoco quería mentirle a Alice. Pero entonces el padre de esta hablo

-Querida el padre de James es Harry Potter el jefe de los aurores hablo Alfred Wilker

James no sabía que decir, cómo sabía el señor wilker acerca de su padre solo podía significar que era brujo así que suavemente hablo

-¿Usted es mago señor?- le preguntó James

-¿Yo? por Dios no, soy abogado y uno muy bueno, pero mi mujer y mi hija son brujas.- terminó Alfred Wilker

-¿Y a que escuelas vas? le preguntó Alice, ¿Yo voy a Alfayerxus en Bulgaria y tú?

-Hogwarts aquí en reino unido.-habló James

-Si la conozco.-respondió la madre de Alice- Pero no es para mi hija-

\- La mía es privada James eso quiere decir mi madre, muy pocos magos asistente a ella.- comentó Alice

Y entre preguntas y respuesta terminaron de comer y luego de que Alfred Wilker se despidiera de su esposa y de los adolescentes ,Alice invitó a James a que conociera el resto de la casa ,lo llevó a la terraza, al cuarto de juegos, el mini gimnasio como también a la piscina para terminar en su habitación de ella, era de color morado con matices de negro estaba adornada por propagandas de modelos ,afiches de bandas así como muchas fotografías pero todo era muggle no entendía porque si era bruja debía tener tantas cosas de personas no mágicas

-¿Son asombrosos sabes?- hablo Alice

-¿Quién no los conozco?-respondió james

-No hay problema sabes, es normal te criaste en el mundo mágico no sabes nada fuera de esas paredes.-término Alice

-Si supongo, ¿y tu como sabes tanto de ellos si eres bruja ¿-le preguntó james

-Bueno mi padre es muggle y mi madre no es fan de la magia sabes, así que me crie prácticamente en el mundo muggle desde los seis años

-¿Y porque desde los seis años?- le susurro James

\- Bobo te dije que soy adoptada lo olvidaste, antes viví con mis padres biológicos contestó Alice y sin querer su sonrisa lentamente se borró de su hermoso rostro

James no sabía porque pero prefirió no indagar más y atino en preguntarle acerca de su escuela

-¿Y tú conoces Hogwarts?- mencionó James

-La verdad muy poco, solo fui un par de meses y luego mamá me cabio a Alfayerxus.- respondió Alice

-¿y tu escuela te enseñan lo mismo que a mí verdad?- preguntó James

-Parecido sabes pero también tenemos otros cursos y todos son obligatorios hablo Alice, es más deberías estudiar allí ¿te gustaría? hasta puedo hablar con el padre de Anyela para que te dejen ingresar

-¿Y quién es Anyela? -le susurro James

-Hay que tonta no te dije ,es mi hermana solo que cuando nos adoptaron nos separaron pero la veo mucho y la familia de su padre adoptivo , fue el que fundó la escuela y entonces qué dices ¿sí o no?

James no sabía que contestar amaba Hogwarts pero la otra escuela parecía muy buena y lo mejor era que estudiaría con Alice así que prefirió no decir nada, Alice al notar la cara de incomodidad de James habló

-Si no quieres no vayas, solo lo decía para poder estar juntos, dado que ambos estudiamos en internados sería muy difícil vernos no crees término Alice

-Sabes quizás, si me gustaría.- le dijo James, -pero no creo que mis padres lo aprueben-

-No te preocupes cuando uno quiere se puede, toma le dijo Alice es un folleto de la escuela leerá y dásela a tu padre estoy segura que no te dirá no, cualquier mago moriría por estudiar allí

Después de conversar un rato más acerca de la escuela de Alice y su hermana que resultó ser su gemela James se despidió de Alice, para luego marcharse a su casa con el folleto que le había dado Alice sin saber cómo reaccionan sus padres pero si Alice tenía razón y cualquier mago mataría por estudiar allí no se lo negarían a él.

 _ **Capítulo 4: La propuesta de Alice**_

Cuando James al fin llegó a su casa se encontró con que estaba vacía y mientras empezó a caminar por el comedor se pudo percatar de una nota que estaba en uno de los percheros de la mansión Potter así que lo arrancó de este y comenzó a leerlo " James fuimos a casa de tu tío Bill para hablar acerca del bebé de Victoria y Teddy si deseas puedes acompañarnos. Con amor tu madre" cuando James terminó de leer tiro el pedazo de pergamino que contenía las palabras de su madre y se fue directamente a su habitación sin antes sacar de la cocina un gran vaso de jugo de calabaza como también unos bocadillos.

Al entrar a su habitación se tiró sobre su cama y después de comer un par de galletas saco el folleto que le había dado Alice y comenzó a leerlo

 _"_ _alfayerxux_ _escuela privada de magia_ _,_ _si eres un joven mago o bruja te invitamos a formar parte de nuestra selecta escuela de magia donde aparte de enseñarte los secretos de la hechicería también aprenderás los encantamientos y conjuros más antiguos de nuestro mundo"_ James cada vez se sentía más intrigado así que dio una rápida lectura a las asignaturas de clases, tenía muchas de las que impartían en Hogwarts pero otras que no _"todas las clases son obligatorias no se puede saltar ninguna, contamos con clases modelo como transformaciones,posiciones,defensas contra las artes oscuras y demás pero también clases únicas como duelo, magia no verbal,animagos y otras muchas más, ven y forma parte de nuestra familia te aseguro que no te arrepentirás"_ y con esa frase terminaba el folleto en él se podía observar la edificación que cambiaba instantánea de imagen primero se observaba la parte de afuera para que luego aparezca , la parte de adentro de la escuela sin lugar a dudas era una muy buena escuela pensó James para luego intentar dormir un poco, pasaron un par de horas y Albus tocó su puerta-James es hora cenar, dice papá que bajes-termino su hermano

La cena transcurrió sin mayor alboroto la misma conversación de siempre, más los comentarios acerca de Teddy y Victoria con el asunto de su futuro hijo.

Cuando acabaron todos de comer Albus y Lily les desearon buenas noches a sus padres para luego subir a su habitación solo James se quedó porque quería hablar con sus padres:

-¿Mamá, papá podemos hablar?- comenzó james

-Tiene que ser ahora James estoy muerto.-respondió Harry

-¿Es por la chica que trajiste hoy amor? -mencionó Ginny

-Es importante padre y de alguna manera está relacionado a ella mama.-termino James

-Bueno hijo te escuchamos.- le dijo Harry

-Es...que ….como...puedo….comenzar, me quiero cambiar de escuela

-¿Qué?- Dijeron ambos padres

-¿Pero porque, ya no quieres estar en Hogwarts?-le comentó su padre

-No es eso papa, ¿bueno quizás sí? pero la verdad es que quiero conocer otros lugares, saben explorar cosas así- respondió james

-¿Y a que escuela te quieres cambiar James?-mencionó su madre

-alfayerxux mama esta en Albania, ¿la conocen?- acabo James

-Yo la conozco hijo, pero estas seguro de irte allá, ellos no tienen equipo de quidditch ¿lo sabes verdad?-le dijo Harry

-Si papa lose y no me importa

-Bueno lo vamos a pensar si James, ahora anda a dormir que ya es muy tarde

-Está bien mama, buenos noches a todos se despidió James

Luego sacó de su bolsillo el folleto que Alice le había dado para entregárselo a su padre y seguidamente irse a la cama puesto que estaba demasiado cansado.

Ya en la habitación de Ginny y Harry el matrimonio estaba teniendo una conversación acerca de James y esa nueva escuela que tanto quería

-No me parece mala idea Ginny, es una escuela muy buena.- comenzó Harry

-No dudo que sea buena amor, pero no quiero que mi hijo se vaya lejos, además estuve leyendo el folleto que nos dio James y aquí pone la pensión Harry es carísima.- contesto Ginny

-Amor, como si no se la podríamos pagar, sabes que tenemos los recursos para hacerlo

-Nose Harry aun no me convence, quizás debamos ir a verla para tomar una decisión informada ¿no te parece?

-Si Ginny tienes toda la razón, mañana no trabajo quizás nosotros y James podamos ir no te parece le dijo Harry

-Si estoy de acuerdo, entonces mañana le diremos a James respondió Ginny

Al día siguiente después de desayunar sus padres llamaron a james para decirle que habían decidió primero visitar la escuela y luego tomar la decisión.

James más que contento agradeció a sus padres y corrió para mandarle una lechuza a Alice sobre la gran noticia.

Pasó dos horas y sus padres ya estaban listos para ir a la escuela Alfayerxux, Harry había avisado al director de dicha escuela y le había pedido permiso para poder aparecer porque como todas las escuelas de magia estaban protegido contra apariciones.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela se quedaron asombrados no solo por su tamaño que era diez veces más grande que Hogwarts si no por la arquitectura del lugar sus paredes así como techos eran completamente transparentes y de afuera se podía notar perfectamente lo que pasaba adentro, cuando ingresaron a la escuela notaron que el director de esa escuela los estaba esperando

-Señor y señora Potter dijo el hombre, mi nombre es Kyle braxton y soy el director de Alfayerxux un gusto.- terminó el hombre para luego darle la mano tanto Harry como a Ginny

-Si gracias director Kyler por recibirnos con tan poco aviso es que mi hijo James está interesado en su escuela y queríamos ver si nos podría ofrecer un recorrido.- terminó Harry

-Por su puesto señor Potter y joven James verás que la escuela te fascinara por completo.-respondió el director kyler

Este los llevo a todos los lugares de la escuela desde la gran biblioteca que contaba con más de un billón de libros , hasta el campo de duelo que era casi del tamaño de la sala de menesteres ,todo estaba en perfecto orden y muy bien equipado.

-Queremos que los jóvenes exploten todo su potencial, aquí exigimos pero también otorgamos.- había dicho el director kyler

-¿Y como es la enseñanza aquí? Preguntó Ginny

-Bueno mi señora como cualquier otra escuela tenemos profesores capacitados en las diferentes materias

-¿Y esas asignaturas especiales cuales son señor director?- habló James

-Bueno son especiales como dice el folleto, estas clases todos los alumnos tienen la obligación de llevarlas y pasarlas, tenemos magia no hablada donde aprender a realizar hechizos sin hablar, animagos donde aprenden a transformarse así como muchas más que encontrará muy interesante joven Potter .-término el director

-Bueno director kyler ya no le quitamos más tiempo, creo que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos estaremos en comunicación.- finalizó Harry

Luego que se despidieron y volvieron a su casa, James decidió que iría a ver a Alice mientras sus padres discutían acerca de la escuela

-Nose Harry es muy buena pero no quiere que mi hijo se vaya tan lejos.- comenzó Ginny

-Te entiendo amor, si no lo quieres mandar no lo hacemos.- término Harry para luego darle un beso a su esposa

Al momento que James llegó a la casa de Alice esta última salió corriendo con su carta en la mano

-¿James cómo te fue?- inicio Alice

-Bien creo, pero mi madre no está muy convencida y mi padre siempre hace lo que ella dice así que no se- respondió james

-Bueno pero tu si quieres ir verdad.-le dijo Alice

-Si claro que sí, la escuela es magnífica me encanto

-Bueno entonces hay algo que podemos hacer- termino Alice

James que se había quedado con la duda acerca de las palabras de Alice decidió ignorarla y seguirle la corriente, fue entonces cuando Alice llevó a james al despacho de su padre

-Mi padre no está tranquilo.- le susurró Alice

-No es por tu padre, es que esto no está bien.-hablo James

-Pero no estamos haciendo nada malo, yo solo te quiero enseñar algo que encontré aquí.-respondió Alice

-¿Y qué encontraste? preguntó james

-Te dije que mi padre era abogado recuerdas, así que estaba pensando en ti ayer acerca de la escuela y como dijiste que quizás tus padres no aceptarían pensé que quizás las leyes nos ayudarían.- término Alice

-¿no entiendo qué quieres decir con leyes?- hablo James

-Aquí mira en este libro que saqué del ático encontré algo mira _"_ _cuando un menor de edad demuestra ser digno de confianza y valerse por sí mismo puede emanciparse y así gozar de todo privilegio de un adulto_ _"_ finalizó la lectura Alice

-Que me estás diciendo, ¿qué me emancipe para poder ir a tu escuela?, no te parece algo exagerado Alice.- concluyó James

-Bueno es solo si tus padres no quieren, no te preocupes por el dinero ya te dije que el padre adoptivo de mi hermana es dueño de la escuela, además tu dijiste que querías ir no es así

James estaba muy confundido no quería defraudar a Alice pero tampoco emanciparse así que opto por solo darle una sonrisa a Alice y tratar de desviar el tema

-¿Alice y tú sabes hacer eso que llaman magia no hablada?- intervino James

-Sí, no soy muy buena pero si me defiendo.- contestó riendo Alice

-¿Y cuál es tu materia favorita?-pregunto James

-Difícil...supongo que…..solo magia.-contestó Alice

-¿Solo magia no entiendo?

-Es un curso tonto, es donde nos enseñan formas de hacer magia con prácticamente cualquier cosa es muy buena esa materia y la profesora es un amor.- finalizó Alice

James a un sin entender por completo decidió no darle tanta importancia, estuvieron un rato conversando acerca de la escuela y las diferentes asignaturas hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse de James así que se despidió y se fue rumbo a su casa

Ya en la mansión Potter, James se encontró con visitas en su casa nada más que Teddy y Victoria.

James se disponía a pasar de largo cuando Victoria habló-ya no me saludas primito-para luego terminar riendo

-Hola Victoria, madre, padre y Teddy.-contestó muy secamente James

-Vamos quédate hay algo que te queremos.- decir intervino su madre

-¿De la escuela verdad, decidieron inscribirme no es así?-continuó James

-No nada de eso hijo, lo hablaremos después está bien.- hablo Harry

-¿Entonces decidieron por no? ¡Exijo saberlo papa¡

-Es solo que creemos que no es lo mejor James deberías quedarte en Hogwarts e intentar hacer las paces con tus amigos no simplemente huir del problema.-comentó Teddy

-¿Se lo dijeron y porque?, ¡él no es nada de mi familia como para darme consejos¡ grito James

-Cálmate hijo comenzó Harry, pero estas equivocado porque Teddy es tan hijo mío como tú lo eres

-Está bien papa descuida no voy a insultar a "tu hijo" contestó James de malas, pero tampoco voy a quedarme a verlo

-James comportante grito Ginny no ves que actúas como loco

-¿Yo loco? bueno me han dicho cosas peores mama

-James no era mi intención incomodarte solo vinimos aquí Victoria y yo para pedirte que seas el padrino de nuestro hijo.- terminó Teddy

-¿Porque lo haces, te sientes culpable Teddy?, pues no gracias paso

-James no seas grosero comenzó Victoria

-Lo siento prima pero esto se acabó estoy harto que me digan que hacer o no me voy a emancipar y les juro que nunca me volverán a ver.-termino James

-¡Vuelve aquí James¡ le gritó su padre pero este ya había entrado a su habitación no sin antes azotar la puerta que produjo un gran estruendo

James en su habitación comenzó a llorar y a maldecir para sí mismo no sabía que había pasado porque había reaccionado así pero ahora ya no podía dar marcha atrás se iría de casa.

 _ **Capítulo 6: Decisión final**_

James en su habitación inmediatamente mandó una carta a Alice contándole todo lo acontecido y empezó a empacar algunas de sus cosas en una mochila vieja

James! Empezó su padre desde su puerta-no vas a dejar esta casa me oíste- gritó Harry. Para luego con un simple movimiento de varita hacer aparecer rejas tanto en las ventanas como en la puerta de james

-Pero qué haces habló ginny, estás loco es tu hijo

-No se irá Ginny y es un juramento contestó un molesto Harry

-Pero padrino que te sucede preguntó teddy

-Creo que será mejor irnos volveremos cuando todo se tranquilice intervino victoria

Mientras tanto en la habitación de james este trataba de quitar sin ninguna posibilidad las rejas que le impedían su huida fue entonces cuando vio volver a su lechuza aunque el animal no podía ingresar a su habitación james sacó su mano fuera de la ventana y le arrebató el paquete que tenía el animal, cuando lo abrió pudo ver que había un pedazo de papel y una caja pequeña lentamente abrió la nota para comenzar a leerla _"James lamento mucho la forma de actuar de tus padres pero no te preocupes te ayudaré y veras que muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos._

 _Besos Alice Wilker_

 _Ps:te mando un celular por favor no me vuelvas a mandar esa lechuza no me gustan._

Después de leer la nota abrió delicadamente la caja y allí estaba un celular nunca había visto uno ni sabía para qué era, pero amaba que Alice se lo hubiera dado.

Al día siguiente en el ministerio de magia Harry estaba muy preocupado por su hijo no sabía cómo una mujer era capaz de cambiar tanto a james.

-Harry este bien intervino Hermione que acaba de ingresar a su oficina

-La verdad no, otra vez discutí con james comenzó Harry

-¿Pero porque? Pregunto Hermione

-Por una muchacha que conoció unas semanas atrás y ahora se quiere cambiar de escuela contestó Harry

-Si….a lo recuerdo ginny me habló de ella pero a qué escuela se quiere cambiar lo dijo Hermione

Fue entonces cuando tocaron a la puerta de Harry -soy yo boromir-dijo una voz

-Adelante respondió Harry

\- Aquí está la información que solicito señor con esto me retiro Potter, ministra y sin más boromir desapareció por la puerta

-¿Información?, hay algo que me quieras decir Harry intervino Hermione

-No es nada porque preocuparse solo más papeleo mintió Harry

Pero la ministra de magia no contenta con su respuesta le arrebato las hojas para luego comenzar a leerla

"Alice Paris Wilker Aragón" investigaste a la. Novia de tu hijo preguntó Hermione

-No sé nada de ella y no me pareció mala idea respondió Harry

Hermione con una mirada acusadora le devolvió las hojas a Harry para después salir de su oficina, mientras este continúa leyendo

"Bruja de 16 años nacida el 2 de enero del 2001.

Padres adoptivos:

Alfred Virgilio Wilker Mendoza.

No mago

Profesión abogado

Edad 47 años

Regina Miranda Aragón Fernández

Bruja

Profesión sanadora

Edad 39 años

Padres biológicos:

Johnson Isaac Márquez Amaya

Brujo

Actualmente en azkaban por matar a su esposa

Esperanza Melanie Beltrán Aguirre

Bruja

Muerta el 07 de diciembre de 2007

Nota: la investigada cuenta con una hermana biológica de nombre Anyela Venus Derricks Hawks actualmente reside en Albania.

Cuando Harry terminó de leer lo lleno de más sospechas de las que tenía antes de hacerlo.

Por otra parte en la mansión Potter recibieron una visita inesperada. Alice y su padre habían ido a hablar con ellos acerca de james y la escuela

Ginny después de saludarlos los invito tímidamente a ingresar sentados ya en la sala el muggle abogado comenzó

-Señora Potter mi hija y yo estamos preocupados por la situación con james habló Alfred wilker

-Sí, son solo caprichos adolescentes contesto ginny

-No lo creo señora habló Alice, él está muy seguro de lo que quiere y me parece que encerrarlo no es una solución

-¿Cómo sabes tú? Preguntó una inquieta ginny

-Me temo señora que nuestros hijos han estado en contacto añadió Alfred

-Yo vine aquí para hablar señora como el abogado de su hijo continuó Alfred

-¿Qué? Abogado, usted está loco mi hijo es menor de edad contesto ginny

-Y por eso estoy aquí señora, pienso que sería mejor conciliar por buenos términos antes de pasar a mayor respondió Alfred

-Señora james es más que capaz de valerse por sí mismo es más mi padre investigó en sus leyes mágicas y existe esa posibilidad más debo añadir que james reúne todos los requisitos

-Fuera de mi casa grito ginny

Sin más que decir padre e hija se fueron sin antes agradecer a la señora Potter el tiempo brindado.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de james este estaba jugando con el extraño aparato que Alice le había dado había descubierto que servía para hablar con ella pero también mandaba textos. En esos momentos el celular volvió a sonar y este rápidamente contestó

-¿Alice? Pregunto James

-Si tonto quien más seria respondió la voz de Alice

-Y que paso no escucho nada aquí mi padre debió de poner un hechizo silenciador o algo así comenzó james

-No muy bien me temo, pero ya te dije no te preocupes lo solucionaremos contesto Alice

Más tarde en casa de los Potter ginny le contó a Harry sobre la visita de Alice y de su padre como también acerca de esas leyes que iban a intentar usar.

-No es posible verdad Harry ?preguntó su esposa

-Me temo que si amor, hoy pase a la biblioteca y encontré la ley a la que se refiere james comenzó Harry

-A que te refieres, Alice hablo de que james cumplía con los requisitos explícate le gritó ginny

-Es una antigua ley que dice si un adolescente de entre 16 y 17 decide por voluntad propia hacerse cargo de su vida puedo hacerlo, mientras que los requisitos van desde seguridad financiera, responsabilidad, perseverancia y cartas de recomendación término harry

-Bueno james no tiene nada de eso respondió una tranquila ginny

-Yo no lo creo amor, recuerda que pusimos cuentas en Gringotts a cada uno de nuestros hijos, responsabilidad quizás james no la tiene pero no podemos negar que perseverancia le sobra y acerca de las cartas de recomendación no crees que james podría obtenerlas fácilmente respondió Harry

-Y qué hacemos entonces Harry?, no quiero perder a mi bebe habló ginny

-Quizás deberíamos hablar con él para así llegar a un acuerdo no crees preguntó harry

-Sí creo que tienes razón respondió ginny

Sus padres decididos a hablar con james fueron directo a su habitación.

-James tenemos que hablar gritó fuerte Harry

-Que me vas a arrestar papa? o me vas a amarrar a la cama es lo único que te falta sabes respondió un molesto james

-Nada de eso hijo, te queremos hablar sobre esa escuela que quieres ir le susurró ginny

-¿Porque? Cambiaron de opinión preguntó james

-Antes de responder queremos ponerte algunas reglas james, comenzó Harry

-¿Reglas? A ver papa ilumíname dijo riendo james

-La primera queremos notas sobresalientes en todo, esta escuela es muy costosa y no queremos que la desperdicies intervino su madre

-Segundo responderás a cada carta que te mandemos sin queja alguna siguió Harry

-Y tercera prometerás no meterte en problemas nunca más james terminó su madre

-eso quiere decir que me van a inscribir? Preguntó con entusiasmo james

-Sí hijo creo que sí respondió Harry, pero antes quiero que le escribas una disculpa a victoria y a teddy si no lo haces el trato se termina concluyó su padre

-Claro papá a ahora comienzo, sabía que no podían ser tan malos contesto james

Luego que sus padres abandonaron su habitación james prosiguió a inscribir una carta a teddy pero primero llamaría a Alice.

-¿Alice? Eres tu pregunto un inquieto james

-¿James? Lo hiciste por fin aprendiste a usar el teléfono respondió una risueña Alice

-Si tenía que aprender no!, tú me lo diste, lo conseguí mis padres me inscribieron estudiaremos juntos! hablo James

-Es una maravillosa noticia ya verás que no te arrepentirás, pero ahora tengo que cortar saldré a cenar con mi familia pero te llamaré mañana james

Y sin más palabras Alice colgó, james era el hombre más feliz de la tierra nadie le había podido quitar su felicidad y estaba seguro que nadie lo haría antes de poder descansar james agarró un pedazo de pergamino y escribió sólo dos palabras "lo siento" para teddy y Victoria mañana se la daría a su madre para que se las entregara y en solo dos semanas después estaría solo por fin con Alice en su nueva escuela Alfayerxux

 **Capítulo 7 Despedidas**

Habían pasado ya casi dos semanas desde que el matrimonio Potter había hablado con james acerca del cambio de escuela en la que finalizó con la respuesta afirmativa por parte de los padres del adolescente.

James había pasado todos los días en casa de Alice o en algún parque pero siempre al lado de ella.

Igual que este día ambos adolescentes se encontraban conversando en el jardín de la casa de Alice.

-Emocionado james le preguntó Alice

-Si mucho a decir verdad contesto james

-Y que planes para hoy en la noche? Preguntó una nerviosa Alice

-Nada todo normal respondió james y porque tanto interés? O es que me estas controlando bromeo el adolescente enamorado

-No nada, como crees ni me puedo controlar yo solita jajaja bromeó Alice

-Y entonces porque preguntas, si sabes que después que me voy de aquí ceno con mi familia, hablo contigo por el celular y me voy a dormir argumento james

-Lose, pero pensé por ser tu ultimo dia antes de tu nueva escuela te harían una despedida o algo terminó Alice

-jajaja quien mi familia, mis amigos?!no nada es más creo que hasta se alegran que me valla hablo james

-Está bien, solo tenía la duda sabes pero no te preocupes mañana estaremos en nuestra escuela mencionó Alice

-Si nos vamos juntos preguntó un inquieto james

-No creo, me llevara mi tío en su avioneta pero nos veremos allá no te preocupes le contestó Alice

Mientras tanto en la mansión Potter ginny estaba terminando de acomodar las maletas de james porque el mañana tomaría un vuelo directo a Albania y no volvería en nueve largos meses.

-Ginny te pasa algo preguntó Harry

-No nada solo triste por la partida de james le contestó ginny

-Le escribiremos cada semana habló harry

-Lose pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor Harry respondió ginny

-Sabes de camino a aquí se me ocurrió una idea y si le hacemos una fiesta de despedida ya que su cumpleaños lo pasara afuera sería una despedida-cumpleaños adelantado no crees amor le pregunto Harry

-Si es una buena idea Harry respondió ginny

Más tarde james que ya se encontraba en camino a su casa iba recordando todas las bromas que había hecho con sus amigos en su casa, en la madriguera en Hogwarts, ya no volvería y aunque estaba triste por dejarlos sabía que su destino estaba con Alice.

Al entrar en su casa un gran grito de !sorpresa! Lo sacaron inmediatamente de sus pensamientos, toda su familia, amigos así como toda persona que había conocido se encontraba allí y se sintió feliz y alegre al verlos a todos.

La fiesta transcurrió muy tranquilamente sus tíos, como primos le desearon lo mejor y le hicieron prometer a james que escribiría.

Cuando la mayoría de los invitados se habían marchado james se acercó a ciertos jóvenes que habían permanecidos alejados de él.

-No se van a despedir de mi les pregunto james

-No sabíamos si nos querías aquí hablo Fred II

-No te queremos incomodar intervino Frank

-Para nada, es más les tengo que agradecer añadió james

-¿Agradecer? Repitieron juntos Fred II y Frank

-Sí, porque si no me hubieran castigado y todo lo que he pasado jamás habría de conocido Alice terminó james

-Así que es nuestra culpa que te vayas susurró Frank

-Gracias por lo que nos toca bromeo Fred

-Pero igual seguiremos siendo amigos no es así hablo Frank

-Por supuesto contestaron al mismo tiempo james y Fred II

-Y cuéntanos james cómo es esa chica que te ha vuelto completamente loco preguntó fred

-Hermosa, inteligente simplemente perfecta contesto james

-Y la escuela donde te vas a cambiar es buena añadió Frank

-Estupenda respondió james

Los amigos siguieron conversando hasta que llegó la hora de partir se despidieron y alegremente se marcharon.

-James lo llamó su padre

-Sí papá contestó el adolescente

-Tu madre y yo queremos darte esto le dijo Harry

Entregando una gran bolsa de oro

-¿Oro? Y para que lo quiero pregunto james

-No te veremos en mucho tiempo hijo y quizás lo necesites intervino su madre

-recuerda nuestro trato james, solo un error y estarás de regreso en Londres no lo olvides término Harry

-Como podría papa, si me lo hicieron firmar no te acuerdas bromeó james

-Pórtate bien hijo y no olvides que te amamos susurro ginny

-Hijo aunque a veces discutimos una familia siempre se apoya concluyó Harry

-Lose papa, yo también los voy a extrañar y mucho finalizó james

Ya en su habitación james no lograba dormir solo podía pensar en la última conversación que había tenido con Alice:

-¿Así que viajas en avioneta? Y eso qué es preguntó james

-Un avión pero creo que tampoco lo conoces contestó riendo Alice

-Sabes James muchos de mis compañeros tenemos algo en común comenzó Alice

-¿Y qué es? Pregunto James

-Nuestras familias son un desastre hablo riendo Alice, La mayoría solo se olvida de ella o simplemente no le da mucha importancia término Alice

-Sí, bueno la mía también es un desastre comento james

-Te puedo preguntar algo James pero prométeme que no te molestaras mencionó Alice

-Nunca me podría molestar contigo, pero si quieres que lo prometa dado por hecho río james

-ok,James serias capaz de abandonar todo lo que conoces para iniciar algo totalmente desconocido lo interrogó Alice

-No entiendo que no conozco? Intervino james

-Prometiste que responderías hablo Alice

-Sí, si lo haría, siempre y cuando me acompañe por una persona que conozco añadió james mirándole fijamente los ojos a Alice

James no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras "abandonar todo lo que conoces para iniciar algo totalmente desconocido"

Fue entonces cuando su hermana pequeña ingresó a su habitación

-James no puedo dormir comenzó Lili

-Somos dos hermana le susurro james con una sonrisa

-Te vas mañana verdad? Le pregunto Lily

-si enana pero te escribiré todas las semanas te lo prometo le contesto james

Y con esa respuesta ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Al día siguiente un gran grito -james perderás el avión-despertó a un somnoliento james, este rápidamente se levantó y noto que cierta niña pelirroja ya no se encontraba con él.

Cuando al fin terminó de arreglarse, bajo las escaleras para observar a sus padres y hermanos en el comedor

-James hasta hoy te levantas tarde se burló albus

-Déjalo! Salió en su defensa Lili

-basta todos intervino su madre, james apúrate o perderás el vuelo

-Sí mamá respondió un james muy cansado

Al llegar al aeropuerto notaron que este estaba repleto de personas

-¿Porque tantos muggle? Preguntó albus

-Todos quieren viajar Albus le respondió su madre

-Vamos rápido james, hay que llegar a la sala 7 termino su padre

Caminaron por casi diez minutos cuando por fin lo encontraron -aquí es-dijo finalmente harry

-Bueno James es el adiós comenzó su padre, No olvides nuestro trato hijo y estirando la mano derecha se despidieron

-Hijo pórtate bien si y no olvides que te amamos intervino Ginny

-James creo que extrañare que me molestes añadió Albus

-Te quiero mucho James corrió una Lili llorando a los brazos de su hermano mayor

-Yo también te quiero enana y también los extrañare finalizó James

Y dándole un beso a su madre, un abrazo a sus hermanos y un apretón de manos con su padre. James se dirigió a la pista de abordaje no sin antes dar una mirada hacia atrás con un gran sonrisa terminaba su vida en Inglaterra, pero comenzaría una mejor en Albania al lado de la mujer de sus sueños

 _ **Capítulo 8: El amor está en el aire**_

Al bajar del avión james se encontró perdido en el aeropuerto albanés entre tantas personas que salían y entraban en diferentes direcciones estaba totalmente desorientado, fue entonces que un muchacho de no más de 17 años de cabello marrón y de traje negro se acercó a él sigilosamente

-¿Eres James Potter? pregunto

-Sí respondió muy ansioso james-pero tú cómo lo sabes? Y quién eres? Concluyó

-Mi nombre en Ethan Brown y soy amigo de Alice

-¿Conoces a Alice? Le susurro james

-Si estudiamos juntos, respondió -bueno vienes conmigo o con el encargado de la escuela

-Encargado de la escuela? Bufo james

-Sí, ese de cabellera blanca en la multitud tiene tu nombre en un cartel hablo Ethan señalando a un pequeño hombre de unos cincuenta años que llevaba consigo una variedad de carteles con diferentes nombres en ellos

-¿Y que vienes o no? Término un inquieto Ethan

James no supo qué responder, pero luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y repasar sus acciones accedió a ir con ese misterioso joven que había conocido.

Al pasar junto al encargado de la escuela Ethan con un gran grado de arrogancia en su voz le habló diciendo -me iré con james- y sin más palabras salieron ambos adolescentes a la calle, para luego subir a una limusina.

-¿Eres de verdad? Comenzó Ethan

-Sí y tú siempre estudiaste aquí? Contesto james

-No siempre, el primer año lo hice en El Instituto Durmstrang pero decidí cambiarme. Luego respondió Ethan

El viaje no fue muy largo ya que en solo treinta minutos llegaron a la escuela.

-Alumnos recogen sus itinerarios de clases repetía una voz

-Es la profe de encantamientos es un hada le susurró Ethan

-¡Brown! Habló un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos plomos-llegas tarde

-Lo siento pero tuve que recoger a james en el aeropuerto contesto Ethan

-Johnson salvaterra un placer se presentó muy amablemente el joven desconocido

-Ya recogiste el horario? Le preguntó Ethan

-Sí pero no logre entrar a duelos avanzados, así que necesitaras nuevo compañero respondió Johnson

-Ni modo verdad bufo Ethan- bueno llevare a james a su alcoba nos vemos en el comedor

Y sin más palabras se despidieron de Johnson para ir rumbo a las habitaciones

-No deberíamos recoger el horario pregunto james

-No, no se van a ir bromeo Ethan

Caminaron por unos cinco minutos hasta que llegaron a una gran sala de color plateado que tenía dos grandes escaleras de cristal -derecha niñas, izquierda niños-comentó Ethan al percatarse de la duda en la cara de james

-¿No hay casas aquí? Preguntó

-No James no hay casa aquí se burló Ethan, llegamos aquí es dijo parándose frente a una de las puerta

-¿Pero no hay nada? Preguntó James al entrar en ella

-Solo tienes que pensar qué quieres AMIGO! hablo un irritado Ethan para luego marcharse

James se quedó solo en aquella habitación vacía no había ni una cama "solo tienes que pensar qué quieres " se lo repetía pero no lo entendía hasta que una imagen de su habitación apareció en sus pensamientos con todos sus afiches de los mejores equipos de quidditch en sus paredes y las fotos junto Alice en fue justo en ese momento que aquella alcoba sin nada empezó a cambiar y convertirse en una perfecta copia de la recamada de james en su casa- fantástico-exclamó

-¿Listo? preguntó echan de la puerta que ya no traía consigo ninguna maleta

-Si listo respondió james dejando su baúl en el piso

-Encontraste el truco verdad? Hablo Ethan-la habitación se transforma en lo que imaginas

-Si excelente! Y Alice? Le pregunto james

-No lo sé, debe estar en la recepción recogiendo los horarios bufo Ethan

Cuando al fin llegaron a la recepción se pudo observar dos adolescentes totalmente idénticas sentadas al lado de la pileta mientras hablaban muy entretenidas

-Alice, anyela están aquí habló acercándose un feliz Ethan

-Si amor, respondió la chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio

-James! Saltó una emocionada Alice para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Ho...la fue todo lo que pudo decir James

-Así que tú eres el famoso james? Preguntó intrigada la gemela de Alice

-Sí, anyela te dije que iba a venir respondió algo molesta Alice

-Mira lo traje como prometí intervino Ethan

-Si amor y te lo compensare después habló, anyela dándole un beso en los labios a Ethan

-Ella es mi hermana anyela, hablo Alice

-Bueno al menos es guapo pero algo tonto debo añadir mencionó con sarcasmo anyela

-¡Alumnos! Acérquense por favor hablo el director de la escuela-otro año más a comenzado espero lo mejor de cada uno y no olviden aquí están los mejores centros de aprendizaje como recreativos pero también las mejores salas de. Castigos, sin más que decir bienvenidos a un nuevo año, los espero en el comedor para la cena ceremonial término él. Director para luego desaparecer

-Recogiste tu horario habló Alice muy nerviosa

-No todavía le contesto James

-Alice te escogió los cursos se burló Anyela

-Y tú los de Ethan intervino una Alice enfadada

-Ya basta sí! no comencemos el año peleando-vamos al buffet de ceremonia intervino Ethan

-Tengo una idea mejor vámonos Ethan terminó anyela con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro

-Si por supuesto, nos vemos Alice y james te veo en el comedor hablo un apurado Ethan

-Tu hermana es algo posesiva no crees preguntó james

-Si un poco, pero te llevarás bien con ella vamos quiero enseñarte algo contestó Alice para luego jalar a james

Salieron del castillo para llegar a unas cataratas mágicas que estaban llenas de sirenas que cantaban una linda melodía

-qué dicen? Preguntó un intrigado james

-"El amor está en el aire" contesto sonrojada Alice

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

-Esto finalizó Alice dándole un beso largo y apasionado en los labios a james

-Yo...te…..amo tartamudeo un muy enamorado james

-y yo a ti, desde que te vi el primer día en Londres fue amor a primera vista finalizó Alice

-Y yo no deje de pensar en ti desde ese momento eres la mujer de mi vida respondió james para luego volver a besarla, mientras lo hacia las estrellas bajaron del cielo para formar un corazón alrededor de la nueva pareja

-¿Qué significa esto? Preguntó james al ver el baile de las estrellas

-Que es eterno finalizó Alice para volver a darle un largo beso

Después de haber estado lo que pareció una eternidad en las cataratas mágicas james y Alice regresaron al castillo para ir al buffet de bienvenida donde se encontraban anyela y Ethan muy cariños a la vez que Johnson se encontraba un par de asientos atrás coqueteando con una linda chica, james y Alice se sentaron en las únicas dos sillas libres que quedaban para luego comenzar a disfrutar del bufet que tenía toda comida mágica y no mágica sobre la mesa

Mientras Comían y reían james se pudo dar cuenta que un coro de ángeles armonizaba la velada con su hermosa voz mientras que empezaba a caer nieve del techo pero no era fría sino cálida y se derretía apenas la tocaba

Fue entonces que james pensó que no se había equivocado en elegir este lugar era hermoso y lo mejor de todo que estaba de pareja de la mujer que amaba,"es perfecto "susurro para si mismo mientras mordía un gran trozo de torta de chocolate.

 _ **Capítulo 8 :Primer Día**_

James se encontraba en una iglesia, cuando empezó a sonar una linda melodía y una Alice vestida de blanco apareció en escena estaba perfecta pero antes de que llegara al lado de james se empezó a oír una voz y unos ruidos fue entonces que james tropezó y cuando despertó se halló de nuevo en su habitación -todo ha sido un sueño-se dijo a sí mismo-james!-gritaba un enfadado ethan desde afuera de su puerta. James muy torpemente se paró para luego abrirle la puerta

-hasta que abres, ya estaba por irme hablo un molesto ethan

-Lo siento me he quedado dormido respondió james

-Bien bello durmiente tienes quince minutos para estar en la clase de herbología bufo ethan

-¿Qué?!Grito james porque no me despertaste antes respondió james

-Porque no soy tu mami y además llevo gritando. Más de treinta minutos añadió ethan

-Pero hubieras entrado mencionó james

-No puedo, la habitación solo permite la entrada al dueño hablo un muy molesto ethan

-Está bien dame cinco minutos si? Pregunto james

-No lo creo te veo en clases se bufo ethan

-¿Vamos si?, no conozco nada mencionó un preocupado james

-¡Rápido! Contestó ethan

Inmediatamente James se alistó y recogió sus libros para luego salir en busca de ethan, este se hallaba apoyado en la pared con cara de pocos amigos-listo-hablo james

Caminaron por unos veinte minutos hasta que llegaron a un gran salón de color dorado y con pequeñas nubes como sillas en ella se hallaba un hombre de cabello blanco, muy gordito y chatito que tenía consigo un gran pergamino

-Gracias por unirse a nosotros señor Brown habló el hombre canoso muy fríamente

-Lo siento profesor me perdí bromeo ethan

-Bueno escribirá un reporte acerca de cómo llegar temprano qué le parece señor Brown habló el profesor, y usted es james Potter verdad

-Sí señor respondió un nervioso James

-Tome asiento, por ser su primer día lo dejare pasar pero a la segunda acompañará al señor Brown finalizó el profesor

James se sentó al lado de Alice y muy cariñosamente le lanzó una sonrisa de bienvenida

-buenos días alumnos iniciamos un año más, a los que no me conocen mi nombre es Leonard Price y seré su profesor de herbología. Ahora como saben les dejare un trabajo cada semana y si lo reprueban no se molesten en regresar a mi clase, el de esta semana será las planta misterios y con un simple movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer macetas con un pequeño árbol para todos los alumnos-su tarea se centrará en hacer que produzca frutos-

-¿Y cómo haremos eso? Preguntó un intrigado james

-Potter veo que no le enseñaron a levantar la mano antes de hablar, tan arrogante como toda su familia que se creen los héroes y salvadores del mundo mágico, pero en mi clase no hay favoritismo si no pregúntele al señor Brown terminó el profesor Leonard.

-¿profesor? Habló un alumno de cabello azul levantado la mano

-¿sí señorita Smith?

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?

-Me temo que deberán investigar señorita Smith

El resto de la clase pasó sin mayores incidencias y rápidamente sonó el timbre que indicaba el término de la clase

-El profesor me odio hablo james

-No es así, odia a ethan contesto Alice

-Hey estoy aquí bufo ethan

-Pero es verdad amor intervino anyela

-Si porque soy tan lindo se burló ethan

-¿Van a duelo ahora verdad? Preguntó acercándose Johnson

-Si respondieron todos

Para luego dirigirse a la próxima clase, el salón era muy diferente al anterior este era completamente negro y con cadenas que colgaban del techo

-Alumnos acérquense hablo una mujer que acaba de aparecer de la nada vestía un conjunto negro que hacían juego con su sombrero en punta que llevaba-en grupos de dos-habló fuertemente

En seguida todos se pusieron de dos en dos Alice se coloca junto a anyela y james se quedó con ethan aun sin saber por qué este no había querido quedar con anyela

-Soy la profesora Draw Bells y seré su profesora de duelos avanzados si están aquí estarán familiarizados mínimamente con magia no verbal como hechizos espontáneos sino por favor retírense terminó la profesora

Para luego unas cuatro personas abandonar a paso ligero el tétrico salón

-Debo irme creo, murmullo. James

-No nada prometo ser bueno contigo se burló ethan

-Bueno ahora que sé a quién voy a entrenar comencemos, ethan adelante con tu compañero pablo la profesora Draw

James y ethan se acercaron rápidamente donde la profesora los había llamado

-¿Tu nombre? Preguntó la profesora

-James Potter profesora respondió

-bueno ethan enséñale a nuestro nuevo alumno un ataque directo y james intenta bloquearlo por favor añadió la profesora

Luego ethan y james se colocaron en la pista de duelo para saludarse cortésmente y comenzar

-No dolerá o quizás un poco respondió ethan

Para luego gritar-Incendios- enseguida una llama de fuego salió de su varita y antes de que james pueda reaccionar fue envuelto en las llamas que cambio de un fuerte e caluroso rojo a un frío azul que congeló de pies a cabeza a james

-Suficiente! Muy bien hecho ethan las recomendaciones sobre ti eran ciertas y señor potter está seguro de estar en la clase correcta habló la profesora para luego descongelarlo

-Si..pro...fe...so...ra hablo temblando james

-Potter admiro tu coraje añadió la maestra

La clase se retomó instantáneamente las peleas eran muy reñidas todos estaban muy bien entrenados pero sobre todo ethan y anyela ambos ganaban con total facilidad los duelos james había mejorado un poco deteniendo dos conjuros de ethan pero siempre acababa perdiendo.

-Bueno ahora que ya los conozco elegiré yo a las parejas de acuerdo a su potencial pero antes quiero presenciar un enfrentamiento más anyela y ethan a la pista por favor añadió la profesora

Inmediatamente los alumnos mencionados se pusieron frente a frente y se sonrieron mutuamente

-Ethan se bueno conmigo hablo anyela

-Prometo no usar varita la reto ethan con una gran sonrisa

-Comiencen gritó la profesora

Enseguida se acercaron al centro de la pista de duelo se saludaron cortésmente y empezaron la batalla

-Inmóvil grito Anyela, Ethan simplemente saltó para evitar que lo tocara el rayo de luz amarilla

-Fire!, tormenta!dear!pero ningún hechizo que lanzó anyela logró siquiera tocarlo y con una leve sonrisa ethan pronunció -mi turno- para luego con un simple clic de su mano derecha hacer brotar de esta misma un rayo de luz lila que hizo a anyela elevarse por el aire y terminar riendo sin parar hasta que se calló de tanto reír

-Suficiente, eso es todo en la cena les diré las parejas volvió a hablar la. Profesora

Después de la clase de duelo los cuatro amigos se fueron a descansar.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste Ethan? le pregunto james

-Práctica mi querido amigo, pero tú no lo hiciste nada más nadie a excepción de anyela puede parar mis hechizos respondió ethan

-Es magia no verbal intervino Alice

-Lo intente amor, pero no pude añadió riendo anyela

-Si ni yo me lo creo bufo ethan

-No tenía ganas respondió anyela

-Vamos al varitorio mencionó Alice

-No mejor vamos al patio dijo ethan

-No dijeron Alice y anyela

Y sin más se dirigieron al varitorio que no era más que un salón donde había únicamente varitas de todos los tipos y materiales

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí? Pregunto james

-Esto dijo Alice cogiendo una varita de hielo y moviéndola para que luego congelarla toda la habitación y se convierta en una pista de hielo

-Vamos le dijo ethan mirando anyela para inmediatamente hacer aparecer patines en sus pies de ambos y empezaron a patinar sobre el hielo

-¿Pero cómo? Añadió james

-Soy varitas especiales de solo un hechizo es para práctica intervino ethan

Se quedaron allí un par de horas hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo para luego encaminarse al comedor al llegar como siempre la mesa estaba llena de comida deliciosa cuando empezaron al fin se sentaron

La profesora Draw de duelos se levantó de su lugar y mirándolos fijamente hablo

-Alumnos de duelo avanzado aquí las parejas dijo haciendo aparecer un gran pergamino para luego leerlo

James quedo con una chica llamada azucena Alice con un muchacho de nombre Fear mientras que Ethan y Anyela quedaron juntos después de la cena los amigos se dirigió a su próxima clase pero antes james y Alice dieron una pequeña parada

-Qué hacemos aquí? Pregunto james

-Estar a solas añadió una feliz Alice

Para luego unirse en un gran beso de amor

-Extrañaba esto dijo James

-Yo aún más añadió Alice

Se quedaron solamente un par de minutos en aquella pequeña aula

-Listo susurro Alice

-Siempre hablo james sin dejar de soltar la mano de su amada

 _ **Capítulo 9: SAID CRY**_

Habían transcurrido una semana desde el primer día que james conoció a esa fantástica escuela y ya la conocía como si toda su vida hubiera estudiado allí

Ese día él se levantó de la cama y observó por unos segundos la hermosa habitación que tenía y pensó para sí mismo es magnífica, dio un salto y rápidamente de su cama y prosiguió a vestirse para luego ir a la habitación de Ethan que estaba a sólo unos metros de la suya ; al llegar tocó pero nadie habría al cabo de unos segundo un despeinado Ethan salió para recibirlo

-Pero que tenemos aquí miren quien madrugó, dame unos segundos y luego volvió entrar a su habitación que era de color blanco con sólo una foto de Anyell y suya en una esquina pero el resto solo era blanco te gusta pregunto Ethan al ver cómo james miraba aquel cuarto a la vez que se ponía su chaqueta

\- Es no se rara porque no pones posters o cambias el color contesto James sin salir de su asombro

\- Creo que tiene lo que necesito sin más ni menos dijo Ethan con una sonrisa

Transcurrieron unos segundos y ambos muchachos salieron de los dormitorios

-Vamos a comer dijo Ethan haciendo un gesto con sus manos en su estómago -tengo hambre susurro

-Sí claro hablo James

Al llegar se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios Ethan con Ányela, Alice con James y Johnson con Kitty el desayuno fue servido inmediatamente y los 6 muchachos comenzaron a dialogar -terminaron la tarea de Herbología hablo Johnson

-No nada que ver la mía se muere bromeó Ethan

\- Bueno la mía tiene una hermosa cereza contesto Alice al ver que todos la miraban se apresuró a decir - le di chocolate-

-Qué exclamo Anyela -estás loca hermanita! La mía solo necesitaba un poco de comprensión -terminó con una sonrisa malévola

\- La mía parece que le gusta el Quidicth bromeo james

-Cómo sea desaprobare el curso otra vez se quejó Johnson

Para que luego todos los chicos comenzarán a reír .ya en la clase de herbologia el profesor les pido a todos que muestren sus macetas sólo la mitad del salón logró que las plantas produzcan frutos

-Bueno parece que tendré que reprobar a medio curso hablo el profesor -Pero si alguno de ustedes me dicen el secreto de aquellas plantas todos pasaran alguien exclamo

Todos se miraban sorprendidos nadie sabía nada fue entonces que Ányela hablo -bueno profesor la maceta de Alice floreció con chocolate, la de Kitty con una lectura de un libro, la de James con unos afiches de; Quidicth En mi opinión profesor la planta florece con los gustos de sus dueños no es así -terminó Anyela

-Señorita Derricks Esa es la respuesta dijo el profesor -la felicito y todos deberían acaba de salvarlos de pasar un verano conmigo- bromeó el profesor

El resto de la clase terminó muy bien aprendieron que las plantas sólo florecía en América del Sur como que tenían efectos curativos; al terminar la clase rápidamente se dirigieron al salón de sólo magia aquí el profesor invitó a James a pasar adelante era su primera clase con él y quería conocerlo

-Dime James porque estás aquí fue su pregunta

-No comprendo profesor respondió tímidamente James

\- Toda su familia estudio en Hogwarts porque está usted aquí cuando finalizó la pregunta todos los ojos de aquella clase Se enfocaron hacia James

\- Yo sólo quería algo nuevo hablo James tímidamente

-A veces nuestro apellido peso señor Potter exclamó -pero por favor Lance el mejor hechizo que conozca esta en quinto debes saber muchos- concluyó

-Bueno sí hay uno que me enseñó mi padre me dijo que fue de gran ayuda en la pelea contra Voldermore

\- por favor ilústranos continuó el profesor

-Expelliarmus y salió una chispa color verde su varita Qué impacto en un reloj y lo hizo cenizas

-Muy bien señor Potter es sin duda un prodigio añadió el profesor -señor Brown un paso adelante por favor sabes señor Potter el señor Brown también desciende una familia muy importante no es así señor Ethan pero el sólo sonreía y rápidamente dijo- sí pero no soy mi padre señor-

\- por favor le pido lo mismo que el Señor Potter adelante término el profesor

Ethan lo miró y con un simple Crick de su mano y aparecieron unas llamas de forma de dragón que hicieron desaparecer la mitad de aquel salón de clases

-Excelente exclamo el profesor -ahora Señor me haría el favor de limpiar su desastre-

\- porque no respondió Ethan y con otro Crick todo el salón quedó completamente restaurado -es todo pueden sentarse dijo el profesor -todos tenemos el potencial para hacer lo que hizo el señor Brown y no tiene que ver con el apellido que lleven o no señor Potter; Bienvenidos a ¨ solo magia¨ verán que les encantará, mi nombre es Sebastián Pardo -terminó

Al final acabaron muy cansados ya que el profesor era muy exigente

-Estoy muerto hablo Johnson cuándo al fin salieron del aula

-No es para tanto contesto Ethan

\- Para ti es fácil volvió a hablar Johnson

-No peleen chicos intervino Anyela -vamos almorzar sí-

Y así los seis adolescentes fueron a comer

-James? Hablo Ethan -después te quiero mostrar algo, claro se Alice te da permiso termino

-puedo ?preguntó bromeando James

-no lo metas en problemas Alice contesto

-Eso es un Sí mi amigo añadió Ethan; en ese momento entro volando la lechuza de James con una 20 cartas para el de su familia este rápidamente las recogió eran de su madre, padre y hermanos como alguno de sus primos, Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la de teddy así que la guardo para después

-Todo bien dijo Ányela cuando finalizó la última carta

-Si perfecto contestó un alegre James

Más tarde ese da Ethan lo lleva a una cabaña en las afuera de la escuela estaba hecha de madera y Lucía muy descuidada

\- Que hacemos aquí pregunto? James

\- ya lo veras hermano respondió Ethan entonando la última palabra

\- Pero qué es esto dijo james al momento cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un salón color dorado y plateado con fotos de alumnos alfayersus en las paredes ya que usaban el mismo uniforme

-esto es respondió Ethan -Said Cry-

\- Quieres entrar preguntó Johnson al salir de unas puertas mágicas junto con más de 100 alumnos incluidos Ányela y Alice

-claro respondido James rápidamente

Entre aplausos y una pequeña ceremonia terminó, todo los chicos se despidieron de sus parejas para retirarse a sus habitaciones; Entonces james recordó lo que dijo el profesor acerca de la familia de Ethan y lo interrogo

\- Ethan y tu familia es muy conocida pregunto james

-No tanto como la tuya respondió Ethan

-Vamos si sólo es curiosidad insistió James

-Ok, mi bisabuelo fue el creador de muchas pociones y mi familia se volvió muy rica Mis parientes se encargaron de mantener el legado familiar y ocuparon grandes puestos en el Ministerio de magia americana; Mi padre es el ministro de magia actualmente; termino

\- En serio pregunto nuevamente james

\- Uno no elige a su familia mi amigo y Aquí te quedas dijo Ethan señalando la alcoba de james

-Si buenas noches exclamo james

Con una despedida rápida los amigos se separaron; James en su cama fue cuando recordó la carta de Teddy y comenzó a leerla

Querido James Espero estés bien sabes serás tío de un precioso niño, lamento mucho Cómo quedaron las cosas entre nosotros y aunque tú hoy me odias quiero decirte que yo a ti no ;te considero mi hermano y no porque Harry es mi padrino si no porque siempre sentí ese lazo invisible que nos unía más que el tuyo con Albus debo decir.

Está bien no alargo mas esta carta, debes estar muy ocupado Sólo quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo

Atentamente Teddy

 _ **Capítulo 10 :Verdades y Bienvenidas (Capitulo Nuevo)**_

Hace siete largos meses desde que james dejo su hogar pero aun así estaba más feliz que nunca

-Hola amor hablo Alice sentándose al lado de James en el desayuno

\- Acabaron pociones preguntó Johnson

-No dijeron todos

\- Si yo igual bromeo Johnson

Fue cuando la lechuzo de james apareció con una carta de su padre decía que lamentaba no escribir como antes pero estaba muy ocupado, que lo amaba como también que por fin el hijo de Teddy había nacido cuyo nombre era Remus II .James termino la carta sin ninguna expresión en absoluto era la primera carta de tres meses y la verdad ya no le importaba en absoluto

\- Está bien Pregunto Alice

-Sí, mintió James

-Bueno es hora de irnos a clases intervino Ethan

Las clases fueron muy normales entre pociones, defensas contra las artes oscuras y Duelo trascurrió el día.

-James, estás bien ?volvió a preguntar Alice

-Sí volvió a contestar -bueno quizás no-

-Es por tus padres verdad intuyó Alice

-Sí bueno esperaba no sé algo más continuo James

-Sabes los señores Wilker fueron muy buenos conmigo; Después que llegue a su casa sentí por primera vez amor de familia que nunca había sentido me llevo mejor con papá Claro pero; no es porque odie a su esposa, sino porque yo ya tengo una madre; nunca te conté acerca de ella verdad preguntó Alice

Pero james solo atino a mover la cabeza de lado a lado en signo de no

-Mi familia no era muy unida sabes; mi padres siempre peleaban y yo era muy niña para recordar bien pero sólo sé que Ányela siempre me protegía me escondió de todo ella es más fuerte que yo; hablo Alice y una pequeña lagrima recorrió su rostro

\- Era el 10 de septiembre 2001 recuerdo que mi padre llegó muy tomado a casa mi madre intento calmarlo pero no pudo ;fue entonces que el saco su varita gritando uno y después otro hechizo; yo estaba inmóvil no sabía qué hacer; pero me armé de valor y grite nomás ,no sé pero algo pasó una gran luz blanca opaco mi vista para luego ver a mi padre en el piso ,sin moverse y mi madre estaba muerta .Nunca supe qué pasó si fui yo quien la mato o el , enseguida apareció anyela diciéndome que todo estaba bien ;,fue cuando las dos corrimos a casa de los vecinos enseguida ellos llamaron a los aurores;mi padre fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua mientras que a nosotras nos mandaron a orfanatos distintos esa es mi historia James Sirius Potter ,vez que no elegimos donde nacemos o nuestra familia ;pero sí con quién terminamos ,sé que te duele que tu familia no te escriba pero a mí me alegra no recibir cartas así no tengo que fingir que me gusta recibirlas concluyó Alice

Que en ese momento se encontraba llorando. James la cogió de la mano para luego abrazarla mientras le decía

\- Alice te amé desde el primer día que te vi, No niego que me impacto tu físico eres extremadamente bella aunque me cautivó mas fue tu interior ,me hiciste ver un mundo diferente me haces mejor Cada día; eres mi milagro y salvándola te amo Alice con tu pasado y sin, eres mi alma gemela concluyo James, para luego besarla.

Y así como los días se convierten en noches y estas en meses para llegar a años .Era la hora de despedirse hasta un nuevo año escolar dado que esté había terminado. Los tres amigos se reunieron por última vez del año dado que cada uno iría a su hogar; Ethan volvería a California, Kitty iría Londres con James; Alice viajaría con Ányela a España y Johnson pasaría el verano en la escuela dado que sus padres no iban a poder cuidarlo

-Johnson porque no vienes conmigo hablo Ethan

\- No amigo ya pase vacaciones allí y tu padre casi me encierra estaré bien respondió

-Y la mía que Johnson? no quieres venir con Kitty y conmigo a Londres a mí madre no le importará terminó James

-Yo no sé, pero está seguro no quiero molestar finalizó Johnson

-Claro que no, Entonces decidido conocerás la mansión Potter sonrío James

-James puedo hablar contigo a solas hablo Ányela

-Sí claro respondió riendo James

\- Cuando te conocí pensé que eras un idiota pero….continuo Anyela, al ver que james te tenía la mirada perdida -me equivoqué y mucho, Alice en serio te ama como presiento que tú a ella, te puedo pedir un favor James? terminó

\- Sí claro respondió, James pensativo

\- La cuidarás verdad, protegerás y la amaras verdad hablo anyela mirándolo fijamente, por un momento James pensó que era Alice la que le estaba hablando pues el parecido era asombroso, luego de retomar el control muy sutilmente respondió

\- Si la amo descuida anyela todo irá bien ya verás

Al cabo de unos minutos los amigos se despidieron Y se dirigieron a sus respectivos transportes Alice y James prometieron hablar todos los días lo mismo que Ethan y anyela

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Londres este lucía Como aquella vez alborotado de gente por doquier entre ellos se encontraban Victoria con un cartel que decía James Potter

\- allí señalo teddy al percatarse del cartel, a james le pareció muy extraño que sus padres no hayan venido pero no le dio mucha importancia de todas formas.

\- Hola dijo rápidamente james al tener cerca a Teddy y Victoria

\- Cómo estás primito dijo una alegre Victoria para luego abrazarlo

-bien bien dijo james un poco más feliz

\- quien es tu amigo por fin hablo de Teddy

\- Johnson Salvaterra se quedara conmigo sus padres lo permitieron agrego James

-Bueno un gusto Johnson contesto Teddy

Y así los cuatro abandonaron el aeropuerto en dirección de la Mansión Potter

Al llegar James noto que todo estaba igual solo por el color de los muebles que eran nuevos

\- y mis papás hablo james

-bueno mi padrino Tenía una reunión en el ministerio y Ginny está con su mamá no ha estado muy bien contestó Teddy

\- y mis hermanos, no deben estar aquí pregunto nuevamente James

-Yo creo que arriba esta Albus con su novia y Lili esta con Remus II en casa de Bill respondió Teddy

-Bueno es hora de irnos James, cuídate no deben tardar tus padres inquirió Victoria

Luego que cierto matrimonio se marchara; James llevó a Johnson a su habitación

-Bienvenido murmuro james

-Hogar dulce hogar bromeo Johnson

Al cabo de unas horas llegaron al resto de los miembros de su familia

\- James me alegra verte corrió Lili

-Te extraño mi cielo lo abrazó ginny

-y quién es tu amigo le preguntó Harry

-Johnson Salvaterra un gusto señor

-James hermanito ojos que te ven aparece Albus

Y entre preguntas como respuestas transcurrió la cena lo más normal posible.

Al día siguiente James le propuso Johnson jugar Quidicth, Y aunque éste no sabía nada de ello acepto.

Los meses transcurrieron entre las típicas comidas familiares, algunas peleas con sus hermanos y las llamadas de Ethan y Alice hasta que por fin llegó la hora de volver a la escuela -James llego esto para ti habló Lili dándole una carta

Este rápidamente le agradeció y mientras subía las escaleras comenzó a leer; eran los cursos que llevaría, los libros, instrumentos que necesita así como sus calificaciones de los TIMOS James aprobó todos con sobresaliente a excepción de Astrología que sacó Troll, pero no le importó todo estaba bien al guardar la carta noto que de ella broto un broche dorado

\- Te eligieron prefecto dijo Johnson que tenía la misma carta en la mano

-Que a mí no bromeó james

Cuando de su carta apareció una pequeña nota que decía:

 **Señor James Sirius Potter Weasley ha sido elegido como nuevo prefecto de la escuela esperamos el mejor trabajo posible**

 **Atentamente director de alfayersus**

James terminó de leer aquella carta y se sorprendió; no lo podía creer pero era cierto sería un prefecto y sólo en cuestión de horas volvería a la escuela junto a sus amigos y el amor de su vida.

 _ **Capítulo 11: Las familias son complicadas ( Capitulo Nuevo)**_

Habían transcurrido tres largos años desde que James se unió Alfayersus y se encontraba en los últimos días de pertenecer a esta escuela dado que ya había dado sus Éxtasis por lo que estaban en teoría graduados; él se encontraba a las afueras de la escuela mirándola, cuando Alice se apareció

-Te estaba buscando, tonto dónde estabas? lo interrogó Alice

\- Ya sabes por ahí, por aquí respondió James con una sonrisa

\- Si como no nervioso verdad preguntó Alice

\- Tú no dejaremos este lugar en muy pocos días contestó James

\- Si pero una nueva aventura nos espera respondió Alice

\- Amor sabes que te amo verdad comenzó James

\- Claro tontito hablo Alice

\- Quería esperar, pero no creo que exista mejor lugar que esté aquí, nos dimos nuestro primer beso recuerdas hablo James

Al observar el lugar Alice se percató que estaban en el mismo lugar con aquellas cataratas mágicas que años atrás habían compartido momentos tan especiales -Sí claro que me acuerdo - suspiro Alice

\- Y aquí será donde te pida matrimonio para que enseguida se pusiera de rodillas mientras le decía - te amé desde ese verano que compartimos en Londres, ame tu honestidad, humildad tu gran corazón eres perfecta para mi Alice Wilker me harías el gran honor de ser mi amiga, mi confidente, mi amada, mi esposa- termino james con una mirada de amor

Alice se quedó inmóvil no esperaba eso de él en este momento pero era la pregunta que ella tanto había esperado- Sí claro que sí te amo, me haces la mujer más feliz en la faz de la Tierra te amo James -

Luego que sus amigos lo saludaron y felicitaran se prepararon para volver a casa sobre todo James ya que los últimos dos años él había elegido a pasar vacaciones en casa de Alice o Ethan y no había vuelto a la suya.

Cuando llegó a la Mansión Potter, todo estaba igual así que luego de dar una mirada a su vieja casa subió escaleras arriba a su habitación Pero ya no parecía su habitación porque estaba llena de cajas y papeles por doquier

-La limpiare hablo Ginny desde afuera de aquella alcoba que aun traía el escudo de Gryffindor pintados en sus paredes así como fotos de amigos como familia

-y no importa mamá, no dormiré aquí de todas formas contestó pero antes de que su mamá vuelve a preguntar llego Harry con ron y Hermione

\- Por fin! Gritaron los tres

\- Hijo nos tenías a todos preocupados intervino hermano

-Lo siento respondió james con una gran sonrisa

\- Bueno esto se merece una celebración vamos a mi casa dijo ron

\- Eso no es necesario nuestros padres organizaron una fiesta de bienvenida en la madriguera hablo ginny

-Bien entonces nos veremos allí continuo Hermione

\- Hijo me alegra verte añadió Harry dándole un gran abrazo

Luego se despidieron sus padrinos de James y sus padres comenzaron a alistarse para ir donde Molly; allí los esperaban el resto de su familia james camino por la mansión tantos recuerdos venían a su mente buenos y malos se iría de allí era momento de seguir y el lo sabía .más tarde en la madriguera todos estaban allí desde sus abuelos, su familia más cercana así como sus viejos amigos después de muchos abrazos y saludos comenzaron la cena.

\- James dime cuando conoceremos a esa novia tuya preguntó Bill

-Si hermano cuando insistió Albus

\- Yo la conozco añadió Lili

\- Bueno ahora ella está en España con sus padres visitan a sus abuelos, Supongo que cuando regrese respondió James

\- y dime qué planes para el futuro lo interrogo victoria

\- No estoy muy seguro mintió James ya que sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer pero no sabía cómo su padre se lo tomaría

\- Auror seguramente como su padre hablo Harry con gran orgullo

-no quizás, quiera ser jugador de QUIDDITCH añadió ginny

\- O quizá futuro ministro james he visto el resultado de tus EXTASIS Y debo decir que son a mi parecer mejores que los míos río Hermione

\- Déjenlo aún tiene tiempo para decidir no intervino Teddy

\- Sí está bien pero james tienes que pensar rápido sabes que sólo aceptan pocos para el curso de auror comentó Harry

-Pero seguro que su padre lo ayudará verdad bromeo Ginny

James estaba totalmente desconectado él sabía que seguiría pero a la vez no quería dañar a sus padres Así que luego que Bill relatará lo maravilloso que sería que trabaje con el decidió hablar con la verdad

-Pero…. bueno la verdad he pensado mudarme fuera de Londres con Alice porque nos casaremos en muy pocos meses y seré…. A..abo…ga..do terminó james casi arrastrando la ultima palabra

Todos los invitados se quedaron mirando no sabía qué decir rápidamente el ambiente cambió de relajado a totalmente lo opuesto

\- Que es abogado pregunto Ginny

\- Es defensor de leyes muggles mamá respondió James

\- Estás bromeando verdad menciono Albus

-no, no lo estoy he vivido toda mi vida en el mundo mágico para saber que quiero algo distinto para mí les respondió james

Entonces su padre exploto- tú estás loco enfermo, esa chica te lavo el cerebro-

\- Te embrujo seguramente hablo victoria

-Si lo hacéis te desconoceré como mi hijo, Te imaginas todo lo que dirán mi hijo, mi primogénito no sea más que un simple muggles grito Harry

\- Bueno siento que piensa eso de ellos y de mí ya que todos somos simples humanos, algo que parecen haber olvidado padre y aunque tú ya no me consideras tu hijo tú siempre serás mi padre -y con esas palabras james se marchó; no sin antes dar un abrazo y beso a su hermana pequeña

Ya en las calles de Londres james sólo caminaba sin tener idea dónde ir, sabía que esa decisión traería problemas pero saberlo no es lo mismo que vivirlo son cosas totalmente diferentes.

A la mañana siguiente espero que su padres dejaran su casa para así volver a recoger algunas de sus pertenencias, cuándo al fin acabo apareció Teddy con Victoria que traían en brazos a Remus II.

-James ?pregunto Teddy

\- Hola y adiós dijo James

\- Pero a dónde vas insistió teddy

\- A buscar a mi prometida contesto secamente James

\- Ella te lavó la cabeza es una loca como sus padres hablo un molesto Teddy

-retrátate! grito James pero Teddy no lo hizo; si no continuo con los insultos a Alice.

Fue entonces que james no aguanto más y grito:

\- Un duelo teddy tú siempre lo quisiste y yo lo necesito término James

\- Estás loco tanto como ella soy auror desde hace más de 10 años y tú sólo un chico bobo contestó Teddy

-Entonces nada que temer verdad volvió a gritar James

\- Claro que no hablo Teddy sacando su varita listo! grito; que no vas atacarme volvió reclamar teddy

-Empieza hablo James

\- Como quieras dijo Teddy para que inmediatamente grito Desmayo!

Pero james rápidamente lo esquivo y Teddy volvió a lanzar otro hechizo y otro  
;pero James sólo lo esquivaba.

Cuándo al fin pudo ver el miedo en los ojo de Teddy y Victoria; silenciosamente hablo -es mi turno -para que enseguida un círculo de fuego separa a ellos del resto de la casa era una especie de muro de contención que no era más que un escudo mágico hecho de una burbuja -bien aquí no molestaremos a nadie- hablo james

Teddy estaba paralizado james no había sacado su varita no pronunció ningún conjuro alguno pero ahí estabas el gran muro de contención; Victoria grito pero era inútil ellos no escuchaban nada fuera de esa gran burbuja; entonces james en su mente pronuncia - desarmo- y la varita de Teddy cayó al piso; para luego james empezar a caminar diciendo -he querido hacer esto por mucho tiempo-

En ese momento aparecieron sus padres así como sus hermanos

-Pero qué es esto- hablo Harry

-no lo sé contestó Victoria

\- pagarás por tus palabras susurro James

A la vez que el más se acercaba el circulo se hacía más pequeño y el fuego más grande James al fin se detuvo cuando está a pocos metros de teddy diciendo -gane-, acto seguido La burbuja se rompió y el fuego se extinguió y toda su familia corrieron a ver a Teddy que se encontraba quieto de pie inmóvil y mirando a james le dijo - es magia no verbal -

James solo lo miro así como al resto de su familia esa sería la última vez y sin más susurrando -adiós- desapareció con la caja en mano con algunas fotos y anuarios

Al cabo de una semana Alice volvió y james con lágrimas en los ojos le contó lo sucedido - está bien hablo Alice - ya lo sabías -

-amor nunca pensé que simplemente me dejarían contesto james

-yo nunca te dejare prometido hablo Alice con una sonrisa

-Alice Qué te parece si dejamos esto ya sabes la magia Sólo tú y yo con una gran sonrisa dijo el joven

\- Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías si claro que si

 _ **Capítulo 12 : Recuerdos de una vida (actualizado)**_

Habían pasado cinco largos años desde aquel primer día en la escuela privada de magia Alfayexux y hoy James era el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Vivía con Alice en una pequeña casa al norte de la ciudad habían decidido dejar la magia y vivir solo como simples seres humanos normales como muggle. James se encontraba estudiando derecho y trabajando con el padre de Alice en su bufete de abogados como asistente. Su vida era perfecta lo único que extrañaba en su nueva vida era la antigua ya que no se había hablado con su familia en muchos años después de que terminara sus estudios en alfayerxus

James había logrado casarse con la mujer que amaba en una boda doble junto con Alice y Ethan

 **Flash back**

-nervioso? Preguntó un intranquilo Ethan

-no nada y tú respondió James

-siento que me va a dar un ataque al corazón tartamudeo Ethan

-calma! te casas con la mujer de tus sueños igual que yo añadió James muy feliz.

Para luego iniciar la ceremonia, la música empezó a sonar y dos mujeres idénticas se acercaron igual de bellas pero con miradas diferente

Se colocaron cada una al lado de su prometido

-estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de dos parejas que han demostrado amor, confianza y apoyo mutua hacia su pareja hablo el. Sacerdote de la capilla

-James Sirius Potter aceptas como esposa a Alice Paris wilker

-acepto digo un muy confiado James

-Alice Paris Wilker aceptas como esposo a James Sirius Potter

-siempre respondió Alice con una sonrisa en todo su rostro

En seguida les hizo las misma preguntas a la segunda pareja que muy alegres respondieron "acepto"

-felicitaciones están unidos en matrimonio hablo un alegre cura

-se pueden besar añadió e inmediatamente las dos parejas se besaron apasionadamente

-felicitaciones -dijeron todos sus amigos de la escuela que habían venido así como las familias de Alice y Anyela

Ya que tanto la de Ethan y James no llegaron a asistir a la boda

-y que no van a venir tus padres o no los invitaste preguntó Ethan

-si les envié una carta porque me lo pidió Alice pero no vendrán respondió un triste James

-los míos igual bueno se lo pierden la barra es libre bromeo Ethan

-eso es verdad, la única de mi familia que me escribió fue mi hermana pequeña y me pidió disculpas por no venir mi padre no se lo permitió añadió James

-padres se creen importantes por tener un cargo de poder susurró Ethan

-si quizás deberían quitárselos se burló James

-esa es una buena idea contestó Ethan

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Su matrimonio fue perfecto pero el embarazo de Alice y el nacimiento de su primer hijo fueron mucho mejor

 **Flash Back**

-es hora? Pregunto un confundido james

-si! Grito alice mientras se paraba de la cama

James inmediatamente la llevó a un hospital para que la atendieran y diez minutos después lo hicieron ingresar y alli estaba en los brazos de su madre su primer hijo

-es hermoso hablo un james con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos

-sí y es nuestro respondió Alice con una gran sonrisa

Inmediatamente ingresaron Anyela y Ethan a la habitación

-soy tía grito una contenta anyela

-si! respondió una feliz Alice para luego abrazar a su hermana

-felicitaciones Alice, James habló un emocionado Ethan -cuál es su nombre

James y Alice se miraron mutuamente y respondieron juntos Bryce Michael Potter Wilker

 **Fin del flash back**

Su vida era perfecta no le podía pedir más a ella, hasta que un día todo eso cambiaría con la llegada de una carta proveniente de Londres donde vivían Anyela y Ethan

 _Querida hermana y amado cuñado James  
Los invitamos a una ceremonia para conversar acerca de los delitos cometidos por magos hacia los muggle  
Esperamos contar con su presencia con amor  
Anyela y Ethan Brown  
Ps:saluda a mi sobrino-ahijado de mi parte Alice y dile que lo amo._

-qué crees que signifique ?pregunto james a su confusa esposa

-no lose pero debemos ir a averiguarlo hablo Alice

Mientras tanto en casa de Anyela y Ethan Brown

-mandaste las cartas Ethan? Pregunto anyela muy ansiosa

-Si amor lo hice añadió Ethan

-bien pronto llegara el día que cambiara el mundo añadió una eufórica Alice

-amor estás segura de continuar con lo planeado pregunto un Ethan muy intrigado

-por supuesto no me digas que te tiras para atrás ahora respondió Alice mirando fijamente a su esposo

-nunca tu sabes que cumplo mis promesas término Ethan

-bueno entonces comencemos dijo Anyela con una sonrisa maligna en sus rostro y con ojos de venganza pura.

 _ **Capítulo 13: La orden del fire**_

James, Alice y el pequeño Bryce Potter había cogido el primer tren hacia la ciudad donde vivían sus cuñados y mejores amigos

-Johnson me llamo hoy temprano dice que recibió la misma carta de Ethan y Anyela hablo james mientras buscaba los boletos en su chaqueta

-si a Esperanza y Kitty también las recibieron es extraño james respondió Alice que tenía en brazos al pequeño Bryce durmiendo

-boletos por favor intervino un hombre con traje rojo

James inmediatamente se los dio y este los sello para luego devolverlos y desaparecer

-supongo que lo averiguaremos hoy amor añadió James

-si lo haremos suspiro Alice

Cuando llegaron a casa Ethan y Anyela notaron que estaba llena de muchos de sus compañeros de clases que conversaban entre sí pero no había ni rastro de los dueños de casa

-también vinieron les hablo Stuart feliz al ver de nuevo a sus amigos

-si y ya empezó pregunto james intrigado

-no aun los estamos esperando así lo quería Anyela término Stuart

-gracias por venir hablo anyela apareciendo al frente de la sala junto a ethan

-nuestros viejos amigos es un gusto tenerlos en mi humilde casa hablo ethan

-humilde? Hablaron a la vez unos magos que se encontraban pegados a la pared

-bueno quizás no humilde pero si mi hogar corrigió ethan al ver que las risas contagiaron a todo el público al ver lo lujosa que era aquella "humilde casa"

-no desviemos el tema de la reunión por favor intervino anyela-su visita aquí es por un propósito todos saben mi historia y la de mi hermana el sufrimiento que pasamos por el hombre que debía cuidarnos y de la indiferencia de las autoridades mágicas cuando estalló así como que terminamos en orfanatos separados e familias diferentes. Por eso queremos un nuevo mundo uno igualitaria los magos se creen mejores que los muggle, pudiendo ayudarlos con sus enfermedades prefieren verlos morir, guerras estúpidas por poder! Sufrimiento del mundo mágico y muggle yo digo basta! Una persona no puede gobernar sola el poder corrompe pero la magia mata! Por eso hoy están aquí mis amigos más cercanos porque llego el día de la revolución terminó una enérgica anyela

El silencio se hizo eterno ,las risas se apagaron nadie habló simplemente se miraban entre sí con rostro de preocupación pero también de duda era cierto lo que anyela había dicho los magos usaban el poder para su beneficio, la magia originó dos guerras que casi termina con todo y lo más importante los muggle eran despreciados por serlo y los magos ocultaban las pociones o hechizos que podría ayudarle pero la solución era realmente una revolución que costará tantas vidas eso todos los invitados se preguntaban.

-es cierto hablo una mujer de cabello azul de nombre Kitty-mi padre era muggle y murió por herida de bala, pero en clases nos enseñaron técnicas para retirarla eso hubiera salvado la vida de mi padre

-es verdad gritó Johnson el ministerio solo hace lo que le conviene para el no pienso en todos los magos

Y así poco a poco todos los invitados empezaron a decir sus experiencias como opiniones que apoyaba el plan de anyela, todos menos cierta pareja que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la sala que permanecía inmóvil

-hermanos! Está decidido comenzará la revolución habló fuerte ethan

Un coro de sí resonó en toda la sala por parte del público

-lo primero será buscar aliados, pero tengan cuidado con quien hablan no queremos arrestos tan pronto intervino anyela

-necesitamos un nombre hablo un mago llamado Draw

-si yo también lo creo. Intervino Johnson

-que proponen? Preguntó anyela

-Fire! grito Alice que movió los labios por primera vez desde que anyela comenzó hablar

-fire! Me gusta hablo Anyela con una sonrisa-seremos la "orden del fire"- rugió

-antes amigos míos debemos pedirles un favor más comenzó ethan

-mi esposo tiene razón nos jugamos nuestra libertad y más importante nuestra vida por eso queremos que hoy todos hagamos una promesa irrompible ante la orden para asegurar nuestra supervivencia término anyela

Todo el público volvió a quedarse en silencio pero pronto comprendieron que era una forma de protección mutua ya que si alguien la rompía moriría y eso protegería a la nueva orden como sus integrantes. Después de pensarlo todos a excepción de james que seguía perdido gritaron un fuerte sí!

-todos los que deseen participan acompáñenme a la otra habitación por favor comenzó ethan

-james y Alice ustedes esperen aquí un segundo por favor volvió hablar ethan

Al cabo de unos minutos todos los invitados volvían a la gran sala con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros felices y conformes con su decisión tomada

-amigos no hermanos les agradecemos su participación no olviden su misión, los volveremos a contactar vayan en paz intervino ethan

Todos los invitados a excepción de cierta pareja de esposos con un niño de solo un año de edad en los brazos de su madre se despidieron cortésmente para luego retirarse rápidamente

-Alice? Comenzó anyela

-hermana me uniré a la lucha dijo una muy decidía Alice

-Alice? No creo añadió james pero fue interrumpido bruscamente

-amigo ustedes no participan hablo ethan

-qué? Porque? Pregunto molesta Alice

-por él dijo anyela mirando a Bryce, su hijo los necesita más que nosotros

-pero? Yo quiero hacerlo por mamá habló Alice con lágrimas en los ojos

-yo lo haré por ella hermana, también era mi madre hablo anyela

-james solo te queremos pedir un favor amigo no hermano porque eso eres para mi eres el hermano que nunca tuve interrumpió ethan

-se nuestro guardián james habló anyela mirándolo a los ojos

-no se lo pediría a nadie más confirmo ethan

-lo haré respondió amablemente él también consideraba a ethan un hermano además era su mejor amigo

-cómo lo harán pregunto Alice después de un momento

-es mejor que no lo sepan añadió anyela

-si no saben nada no pueden acusarlos de nada hablo ethan

-gracias respondió james

-no tu tienes una misión más importante cuñado cuidar a mi hermana y a mi ahijado contesto anyela conteniendo las lágrimas

Luego los cuatro amigos se dieron un gran abrazo pero cada uno cargaba un pensamiento en su mente

Anyela " lo hare por ti mama", ethan "hasta la misma muerte luchare", Alice " amo a james y Bryce pero quiero participar" ,james " mi esposa y mi hijo o mi familia que me rechazo"

 _ **Capítulo 14 :el inicio del desastre**_

Todos en el ministerio de magia se estaban preparando para la reunión de emergencia con la ministra de magia y los aurores.

-sabes el motivo de la reunión de emergencia hablo Faromir ingresando a la sala de reunión del ministerio de magia

-No, pero debe ser importante si la misma ministra lo pidió habló el jefe de transporte mágico

-buenas tardes-hablo Hermione cuando ingresaba junto con Harry

-gracias por venir tan pronto añadió el jefe de aurores

-los citamos aquí porque tenemos sospechas acerca de la formación de un nuevo grupo de subversión intervino Hermione

-si, todos sabemos los duelos que han habido en los últimos meses entre magos

-pero no hubo muertos hablo un auror

-es verdad, pero todos los que han perdido están internados en san mungo sin motivo aparente hablo Harry

-no estamos asegurando nada pero tenemos que descartar cualquier dato añadió Hermione

-por eso hoy mandaré a dos aurores a hablar con la esposa de Salomé Fitz que fue el último en ingresar a san mungo añadió Harry

-solo investigar es nuestra prioridad os pido que no divulguen esta información a nadie de su familia queremos evitar el pánico en la población terminó Hermione

Después de que todos se retirarlo Harry quedo solo con Hermione.

-crees que sea cierto? Preguntó Hermione

-no lo sé, son muchas coincidencias respondió Harry

-aquí es ?preguntó teddy mirando una casa en medio de un gran campo

-si esta es la casa respondió Faromir el auror

Inmediatamente ambos magos se dirigieron a la pequeña casa para luego tocar la puerta, cuando esta se abrió se dejó ver una mujer mayor con canas en el cabello como manchas en la piel.

-señora Fitz? Intervino Faromir

-sí que queréis hablo la con desdén

-queremos preguntarle acerca del accidente que sufrió su esposo añadió teddy muy amablemente

-mi esposo no sufrió ningún accidente respondió furiosa la Sr. Fitz

-hablemos del duelo señora bufo Faromir

-el duelo, si ese día mi esposo se encontraba intentando hacer desaparecer la hierba mala que tiene todo mi jardín cuando se aparecieron dos hombres con capas negra y uno de ellos reto a mi esposo este lo rechazó pero luego el otro hombre tiró una bolsa lleno de oro diciendo "mil monedas de oro por luchar y otras mil si me llegas a ganar" yo le dije que no lo hiciera pero Salome siempre fue tonto así que lo hizo el duelo no dudo más de diez minutos y mi esposo había perdido entonces el hombre que no había peleado se acercó para luego nose..? Habló la señora Fitz

-que paso ?preguntó teddy

-le saco algo dorado de su cuerpo para después ponerlo en una botella con un movimiento de su varita, luego tiraron el oro y desaparecieron

-lo puede describir señora? Intervino Faromir

-solo alcance ver bien a uno el que se acercó a mi esposo después del duelo contestó la señora Fitz

-si al menos a uno, añadió. Teddy

-era alto, de tez blanca y su cabello como ojos eran marrones término la señora Fitz

-gracias por su tiempo hablo Faromir

Luego que se despidieron ambos aurores regresaron a la oficina de Harry para contarle lo que les había dicho la señora Fitz

-es muy extraño hablo Harry después de escuchar su historia

-sí mucho, creo que debemos investigar hablo Teddy

En ese momento entró David el auror corriendo a la oficina de Harry

-perdón la interrupción pero lo han matado término Davis con la mirada perdida

-a quién? preguntó teddy

-a Kingsley Shacklebolt saliendo de kings cross

-pero no es posible añadió Faromir

-cuando paso ?pregunto Harry

-hace unos quince minutos respondió Davis

-quien lo hizo? Hablo teddy

-no lo se ,los testigos dicen que fueron dos hombres con capas de viaje que lo retaron a un duelo y que Kingsley se negó pero entonces uno de los hombres lo insultó e inmediatamente el acepto pero perdió! grito David

-era uno de los mejores comenzó faromir

-gracias David, es todo puedes retirarte hablo Harry

\- bien, dijo David para luego salir de la oficina con una mirada llena de tristeza

-la descripción dijo teddy

-si es la misma de la que me hablaron contestó Harry

-qué crees Harry? Preguntó Faromir

-creo que tenemos que preparadnos, una nueva guerra va a comenzar respondió Harry con preocupación

-debemos avisarle a todos! Dijo teddy

-lo haremos pero no ahora esperaremos a tener más información concluyó Harry

...

Mientras tanto en la mansión del matrimonio Brown se encontraban reunidos los principales dirigentes de la orden de Fire

-es hora dijo Johnson

-si ataquemos ahora, aprovechemos el factor sorpresa intervino Draw

-no esperemos un poco añadió Salvador

-debemos pedir ayuda a las criaturas mágicas hablo Kitty

-matemos la cabeza para que sea más fácil el resto intervino Ethan

-Basta! grito anyela que se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa donde todos estaban sentados

-no atacaremos aún, debemos conseguir más seguidores y tampoco pediremos ayuda a las criaturas mágicas si las buscamos será para evitar que se unan a lucha así evitaremos pérdidas de vida innecesaria, los magos ya han abusado demasiado de su poder no cometemos nosotros sus mismo errores y Ethan a que te refieres en matar a la cabeza preguntó anyela

-a que ataquemos a la ministra de magia y al jefe de aurores respondió ethan

-a Harry Potter? No será fácil ethan añadió Johnson

-hoy maté a el famoso auror Kingsley Shacklebolt crees que no voy a poder con otro contestó ethan con rostro superioridad

-yo creo que sí podrías acabar fácilmente con ellos ethan pero más las consecuencias de ese acto será el comienzo de la guerra y ya dije que aún no lo haremos respondió anyela

-entonces que, seguimos esperando intervino Kitty

-basta con que cojan a uno de los nuestros y lo sabrán todo añadió Draw

-y eso haremos pero aún no contesto anyela

Todos los presentes la miraron de una forma muy extraña y pensando que se estaba volviendo loca

-qué? Preguntó Johnson

-quieres que nos atrapen añadió Kitty

-yo no dije eso, lo que digo es que nosotros elegiremos cuando revelarnos y la única manera de hacerlo es entregar a uno de los nuestros término anyela

-pero….?comenzó Johnson pero anyela lo paro

-hablaremos de ello cuando sea el momento hoy tenemos algo más importante que hablar comenzó anyela

-que es más importante que ganar? Pregunto Draw

-sobrevivir, la manera de hacerlo es con esto -dijo señalando una botella de vidrio que contenía un líquido dorado en sus adentros- esto marcará nuestra victoria, a todos los de la orden se les enseñó toda clase de magia oscura, antigua,moderna no hay ninguna clase que no practicamos pero saberla no es lo mismo que usarla ,ustedes son los mejores en duelo pero los ,en una batalla perderíamos término anyela

-y qué propones? Pregunto Draw dándole la razón a Anyela

-robarla, después de mucho estudio encontré la forma y se los dije a todos pero que me traen esto -señalando nuevamente la botella media vacía- sé que pueden hacerlo mejor, hagámoslo mejor hablo anyela

-está bien, lo haremos respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

Anyela sonrió para sí misma estaba cerca el gran día cuando la botella estuviera llena comenzaría la revolución.

 _ **Capítulo 15:un reencuentro interesante**_

El terror se desata

Ya va un mes desde la muerte del famoso auror retirado kingsley, ,y el ministerio aún se niega a revelar la verdad tras su muerte pero nosotros que estamos conscientes de su preocupación se la traemos de la mano de un colega de Harry Potter se cree que es un grupo de magos que buscan ganarse el poder.

El terror volverá al mundo mágico

Rita skeeter -Diario el Profeta

Cuando Harry terminó de leer se le formó un nudo en la garganta como había conseguido esa información

-amor para ti habló Ginny dándole una carta

-es de Hermione, dijo al verla,-quiere vernos en la madriguera hoy-

-pero es tu descanso Harry dijo su esposa

-lose, amor pero es urgente según ella

-y Lily está arriba con Emily añadió Ginny

-vendrá con nosotros dijo Harry

Al llegar a la madriguera se sorprendieron al ver a la que una vez fue la orden del fénix junto a unos aurores más respetados del mundo mágico

-llegan tarde habló ron acercándose a su hermana y cuñado

-no sabía que llegaba tarde comenzó Harry

-Lili sube arriba cariño, Hugo te está esperando intervino la abuela molly

-qué sucede preguntó ginny preocupada

-esto dijo Hermione entregando una nota a Harry

-qué es? Habló ginny nuevamente

-léelo Harry y entenderás porque los hice venir aquí contestó Hermione

" _Querido mundo mágico se acerca el día de la revolución, no se preocupen dar muerte no está en nuestros planes, pero si luchan en contra morirán tenemos aliados en todo el mundo mágico hasta el ministerio, este es un llamado si lo toman serán beneficiados es su decisión_

 _Atentamente la orden de fire"_ término harry

-orden de fire? Pregunto ginny

-de donde lo sacaste? Añadió Harry

-estas por todas partes intervino teddy

-que vamos a hacer, dijo victoria

-pelear hablo un auror

-pero contra quien, nadie sabe quiénes son intervino Hermione

-bueno tenemos un descripción dijo teddy

-qué?!Grito Hermione -porque no se me informo

-no es nada seguro así que no te quise alarmar respondió Harry evitando mirarla

-que descripción añadió Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada a cierto auror

-la esposa de una de las víctimas, nos dijo que uno de ellos tenía el cabello marrón, era alto, su tez era blanca y sus ojos marrones término teddy

-es ethan gritó Lily que había aparecido con Hugo en las escaleras

-tenemos hambre mamá dijo Hugo

-como dices hija?, quién es ethan? Pregunto ginny mirando a su hija

-lo siento pensé que estaban hablando de él como lo describieron dijo Lili

-responde a tu madre añadió Harry

-ethan Brown es el amigo de james, se casaron juntos en una boda doble lo olvidaron respondió Lily

-estas segura pregunto teddy

-claro pero si no me creen les iré a traer su foto dijo Lili y corrió escaleras arriba

Al cabo de unos segundos bajó corriendo. Con una foto muggle entre sus manos -allí está lo ven-dijo Lily señalando al. Joven más alto

Todos se quedaron asombrados, podría ser cierto que ese tal ethan Brown sea miembro de la orden de fire ellos se preguntaban

-sabes donde vive james preguntó teddy

-si, al norte de Londres en una pequeña hacienda respondió Lily alegre

-creo que hay que ir no crees padrino añadió teddy

-no creo que james esté enterado de nada habló ginny

-no has hablado con él le preguntó Hermione

-No, sabia a donde escribirle desde que se fue desapareció respondió ginny con lágrimas en los ojos-él tomó su decisión ginny, se lo advertí ahora iremos. A verlo pero solo será por trabajo hablo enojado Harry

-bien llévenlo al ministerio intervino Hermione

-y Alice? Pregunto Lily

-también vendrá al ministerio respondió con furia Harry

-podría venir solo sabes -hablo teddy

-Harry me mando -respondió Faromir

-aquí es, mira el correo-susurro teddy mientras señalaba el correo con el nombre de james Potter

-andando añadió y teddy para luego tocar la puerta

-si? Pregunto amablemente Alice mientras abría la puerta con Bryce a su atrás

-señora Potter debemos. Pedirle que nos acompañe al ministerio de magia contestó Faromir

-Alice y james preguntó teddy pero al instante noto al pequeño Bryce que era la perfecta imagen de james-tu hijo?

-sí, mío es urgente tengo cosas que hacer dijo Alice de mala gana

-me temo que sí señora Potter y su esposo me haría el favor de llamarlo contesto Faromir

-un segundo dijo Alice para luego llamarlo al celular

Teddy no podría creer que había tenido un hijo james y mucho menos que estuviera involucrado en la orden del fire pero teddy solo hacia su trabajo

-listo, james nos verá allá, pero se demora una hora habló Alice

-está bien vamos dijo Faromir para luego desaparecer junto a teddy, Alice y Bryce

Ya en el ministerio de magia, hicieran entrar a Alice con su hijo a una habitación pequeña donde solo había una mesa y dos sillas

-me van a interrogar pregunto Alice sentándose

-solo te haremos unas preguntas respondía teddy

-bien toma le dijo Faromir entregando un vaso lleno

\- Veritaserumhablo Alice

-es para comprobar que no mientas añadió teddy

-está bien dijo Alice para luego tomar la poción -listo terminemos con todo esto-

-señora Potter usted pertenece a la orden de fire comenzó Faromir

-no, dijo segura de sí misma Alice

-conoce alguien que pertenezca?

-s..i respondió una dudosa Alice

-quien? Pregunto intrigado Faromir

-personas supongo mintió y no mintió Alice solo se limitó a hablar sin mucha claridad

-su hermana y esposo están involucrados? Comenzó de nuevo Faromir

-si lo están esta vez gritó Alice

-donde se encuentran?

-no lo sé, me puedo ir ahora añadió Alice

-aún no señora, esperaremos a su esposo dijo Faromir para luego salir de la habitación con teddy afuera de esta se encontraba Harry y Hermione que había escuchado todo el interrogatorio

-tenemos nombres dijo eufórica Hermione

-si pero no sabemos dónde están hablo Harry

-esperemos a james según la investigación él y ethan soy muy unidos intervino Faromir

-no creo que él sepa nada y padrino viste a su hijo añadió teddy

-eso no es mi asunto contestó Harry de mal humor

-Harry, es tu hijo comenzó Hermione

-disculpen la interrupción dijo Brandon.-ya llego james-

-bien yo lo interrogarte comenzó Harry

-no creo que sea correcto dijo Hermione

-solo yo puedo hacerlo dijo Harry para luego dirigirse a donde tenían a james

Era una habitación idéntica a la que estaba Alice y Bryce pero esta tenía una pequeña ventana al medio.

-hola james dijo Harry mientras cerraba la puerta

-donde esta Alice y Bryce pregunto furioso james

-están bien te lo aseguro, bien comencemos dijo Harry para luego hacer aparecer un vaso de veritaserum para james

-Veritaserum? Padre tan desesperado estas se bufo james para luego beberlo

-eres miembro de la orden de fire?

-no contestó tranquilamente james

-ethan Brown? Lo conoces ,sabes dónde está escondido hablo Harry

-si lo conozco y nose donde esta respondió james

-lo ayudas de alguna manera?

-define ayudar se burló james

-cometer crímenes de traición por el habló furioso Harry

-no, le daba consejos maritales se burló james me puedo ir ahora

Después que los liberaron james llevó a su familia para que descanses

-se lo dije, no tuve opción habló Alice preocupada

-no te preocupes no sabemos nada rió james hubieras visto a mi padre no paraba de preguntar si sabía o no sabía

-debemos avisarle añadido Alice

-cómo? No sabemos dónde está intervino james

-No, pero se contactarlos por el periódico he estado hablando con Alice hace ya un tiempo termino Alice

-no me dijiste dijo james un poco sorprendido

-no querías que te molestes

-está bien no importa sé que es tu hermana y la necesitas y deberías avisarle ponto acerca de lo de hoy contesto james

-si lo haré mañana temprano termino Alice

 _ **Capítulo 16:Un adiós doloroso**_

En el ministerio de magia Harry revisaba los papeles amontonados en su escritorio, pensando en la visita de James y sobre todo acerca de cómo derrotaría a la orden del fire

-señor dijo David entrando por la puerta-tengo el reporte de vigilancia que solicitó

-si David dámela por favor respondió Harry que había estado esperando ese informe toda la mañana

-señor, es sobre la orden del fire verdad preguntó David intrigado dándole el sobre a Harry

-si David mande seguir a alguien añadió Harry sin perder la vista del sobre es todo puedes retirarte término

Al momento que David cerró la puerta Harry prosiguió a abrir el sobre con cautela había mandando a seguir a Alice y James desde una semana y hoy al fin le habrían entregado el informe Harry comenzó a leer en voz alta rápidamente

 _Informe de seguimiento de Alice y james Potter_

 _-el señor Potter sale de su hogar a las 7 am rumbo a lo que llaman los muggles "universidad"_

 _-la señora Potter se queda en casa con su hijo hasta las 13 horas que lo llevan al "jardín" centro de estudios muggles_

 _-el señor Potter regresa a las 13 y sale de nuevo a las 14 rumbo a su trabajo "abogado" se encarga de leyes_

 _-la señora Potter…_

Pero Harry no pudo continuar leyendo no decía nada realmente importante solo relataban párrafo por párrafo la vida de una pareja muggle aburrida era una pérdida de tiempo y personal estaba decidido retiraría la vigilancia y se enfocan en encontrar al matrimonio Brown

 **...**

Mientras tanto en casa de Alice y james Potter, estos se encontraban tomando un rico desayuno con su hijo

-Bryce no se juega con la comida murmuró james

-lo siento papá, pero no me gusta respondió el pequeño

-es nutritivo hijo prueba un poco si hablo cariñosamente Alice

-que planes para hoy amor pregunto james

-debo ir a King cross hoy lo olvidaste respondió Alice

Pero james si lo había olvidado que su esposa semanas atrás le había dicho que tenía urgencia de ir a King cross a retirar un diamante que le había pertenecido a su madre biológica y ella tenía la ilusión de dársela a su hijo como regalo de cumpleaños

-es necesario que sea hoy, si quieres te acompaño mañana hoy no puedo Alice

-lose james y no te lo he pedido descuida estaré bien respondió animada Alice

-ten cuidado si amor añadió james

-mami ya no puedo más hablo Bryce que se había comido la mitad de la ensalada de verduras que Alice le había preparado

-está bien corazón, sube a lavarte los dientes respondió Alice para que inmediatamente el niño voló escaleras arriba

-Bryce me recuerda a ti Alice susurro james

-pero si es idéntico a ti respondió Alice con una sonrisa

-no lo físico, sino su persona es perfecta hablo james mirando los hermosos ojos azules de su esposa

-mama ya no vamos hablo Bryce cuando salieron de King cross

-si amor ya tengo lo que vine a buscar nos podemos ir respondió Alice

-mami tengo hambre susurro Bryce

-ahora, no puedes esperar no conozco muy bien esta sitio contestó Alice muy temerosa

-no por favor mamá suplicó el niño

-está bien caminemos por aquí hablo Alice

Pasaron por muchas tiendas pero ninguna tenía algo para el pequeño niño junto cuando iban a disertar encontraron un pequeño puesto de dulces y entraron rápidamente

-hola por favor me puede dar dos chocolates hablo una Alice alegre

El muchacho que la atendió la miro para luego desaparecer no sabía que pasaba pero su intuición le decía que debía irse así que cogió a su hijo de la mano y se fue para luego abandonar el lugar

Ya en la calle pudo ver porque el motivo de la respuesta del muchacho dado que en las paredes de la calle estaban publicadas las fotos de ethan y anyela que era exactamente igual a ella solo la diferenciaban el color de ojos que de anyela era verde y de ella azul

-ahí está gritó un muchacho muy parecido al padre de James le resultaba familiar pero no podía saber porque

-detente gritó una auror apuntando con una varita

-no te muevas gritó otro que aparece al frente de ella

Alice no se podía mover estaba en estado de shock no sabía que hacer así que miro a su hijo para luego meter la mano en su blusa pero entonces más de dos maldiciones la chocaron

-es peligrosa, mátenla-escuchó que decían a distancia pero ella no sentía nada lentamente pensamientos pasaron por su mente la mirada de horror de su hijo cuando los hombres con varitas aparecieron ,el último beso que tuvo con james en la mañana, los aniversarios de su boda, el primer cumpleaños de su hijo, el bautizo de su pequeño, el matrimonio perfecto, el último día de escuela, el primer beso con james, La primera vez que vio a james en cierto lugar de Londres, cuando la adoptaron y conoció a Alfred y Regina wilker,el orfanato muggle, la muerte de su madre, sus primeros pasos hasta llegar a la primera vez que abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su hermosa madre.

Alice yacía tumbada en el piso muerta con su hijo al lado llorando gritando-mama, mami despierta tenemos que irnos-

Rápidamente se acercó uno de los aurores que la había atacado

-no sabía que tenía hijos susurro el atacante

-no los tenía dijo teddy apareciendo con unas pequeñas lágrimas por los ojos-es Alice alcanzó a decir

-no lo eres gritó albus lleno de culpa por ser el que llamó por la supuesta presencia de "anyela Brown"-no puede ser-

-como estas seguro pregunto otro auror

-el anillo lo vi el día que la interrogue tiene grabado una P además anyela según la información tiene ojos azules y no verdes contestó teddy

-mama mama seguía gritando Bryce aferrándose a la mano de su madre tratando de moverla para que se pusiera en pie

-nos iba atacar hablo un auror que había participado en el ataque

-qué? Dijo teddy sorprendido

-sí dijo otro auror para luego acercarse al cuerpo de Alice y sacar lo que tenía escondida en la blusa pero se sorprendió al ver que no era una varita si no una diamante en forma de corazón de color azul que tenía grabado "el amor perdona todo"

-no puede ser dijo albus agarrando el diamante

-Bryce? Hablo teddy mirando al pequeño y olvidándose de la pequeña discusión que tenían los demás aurores-es hora de llamar a tu padre-

-no mama se tiene que levantar porque no se levanta lloraba el niño

-está muerta hablo albus con culpa

-ella está en un lugar mejor corrigió teddy al ver que el niño seguía aferrado al cuerpo muerto de su madre mientras miraba con reproche a su hermano-cuñado por ser tan insensible

-que paso la matamos hablo eufórico faromir cuando llegó a la escena

-no respondió teddy tímidamente, a quién matamos fue a Alice su hermana

-qué? Preguntó faromir sorprendido

-vamos Bryce te llevare con tu padre sí dijo teddy cargando al pequeño en brazos

Como reaccionario james. Pensaba para sí mismo.

 _ **Capítulo 17: Una triste despedida**_

-James listo hablo una voz familiar

Pero james no volteo a mirar al señor wilker el padre de Alice no lo podía ver a los ojos hoy era el día que despediría al amor de su vida no había llorado desde que recibió la fatídica llamada que cambió su vida por completo.

-si lo estoy dijo james cogiendo la mano de su pequeño que lucía un traje negro igual que su papá

-vamos a ver a mami preguntó un tierno Bryce con una mirada de inocencia

-le diremos adiós bebe habló la señora wilker con lágrimas en los ojos

Los cuatro caminaron en dirección al auto sin decir una sola palabra todos sumergidos en sus pensamientos y tristezas internas no demoraron mucho al llegar al lugar de último reposo de Alice era el mismo lugar donde meses atrás Alice había insistido en trasladar los restos de su madre biológica de un cementerio apartado y descuidado a ese hermoso parque del recuerdo su lápida se hallaba al lado de la de su madre estaba rodeada de rosas blancas tan hermosa como ella, habían muchas personas que habían venido a despedirla desde sus vecinos de su muy alejado hogar, algunos padres de las escuelas de Bryce como también sus maestros y muchas otras personas que la apreciaban james se sorprendió al ver a tantas almas que él no conocía reunidas para despedir a su esposa pero lo que más le sorprendió fue al encontrar a su antigua familia entre los invitados sus hermanos, sus padres y algunos de sus primos como también a más de dos docenas de aurores rodeando el entierro de su mujer. James quiso acercarse y gritarle que era su culpa de ellos echarlos pero simplemente los ignoro y sin soltar la pequeña mano de su hijo se dirigió a la parte delantera al frente del ataúd donde habían puesto algunas sillas para familiares al llegar se acercó el ministro que era el que presidirá el funeral para darle el pésame a la familia para luego comenzar con la ceremonia

-estamos hoy reunidos aquí para despedir y honrar a una gran mujer,hija,hermana,amiga y esposa Alice Paris Wilker de Potter agradecer su presencia en esta ocasión de dolor pero también de amor porque si bien hoy la despedimos sabemos que la volveremos a ver hoy lloramos su partida, sentiremos su dolor y anhelamos que sea un mal sueño pero en un mañana no muy lejano ya no la recordaremos con lágrimas en los ojos sino con una gran sonrisa en los labios como ella lo había deseado porque la muerte no es el final es solo un nuevo comienzo ahora invito a los familiares o amigos que conocieron a esta magnífica mujer a pasar adelante para decirle por que la amaron y porque la extrañaran ya que hoy ella está con nosotros y siempre estará en nuestros corazones y con esas palabras el ministro terminó su discurso

Para luego su padre de Alice pasar adelante con una rosa en la mano y lágrimas en los ojos -mi hermosa rosa tan linda y tierna siempre fue un espíritu libre amaba la aventuras y odiabas las discusiones te extrañare mi dulce princesa concluyo su padre para luego colocar su rosa en el ataúd de su hija

Al cabo de unos segundos que el señor wilker se sentó se puso de pie su esposa quien con la misma rosa y con la misma mirada de dolor se encamino a la parte delantera de la ceremonia para luego comenzar a hablar -Alice nunca te llegue a comprender siempre fuiste más cercana con tu padre nunca desee tomar el lugar de tu madre. Hija pero espero que me hayas considerado una amiga porque hija aunque no viniste de mi te siento mía desde el primer día que te vi te amo mi niña rebelde- termino. La señora wilker para luego hacer lo mismo que su marido y poner una rosa en el ataúd de Alice.

-james? Le habló el señor wilker ya que era su turno de hablar pero este no podía moverse estaba paralizado

-papi? Preguntó Bryce que aún sostenía su mano

La voz de preocupación de su hijo lo saco de sus pensamientos y con mucho esfuerzo camino hacia adelante al lado del ataúd de su esposa y sin dejar de apartar la mirada a ese blanco ataúd comenzó a hablar-yo… no pensé que te irías antes que yo mi amor me devolviste la vida ,no me la diste estaba perdido confundido solo y tú me diste una razón un propósito fuiste mi ángel de la guardia mi todo te arrebataron de mí ,dicen que en el amor y la guerra todo vale pero amor tú eras inocente jamás heriste a nadie amaste a los que te odiaron perdonaste a los que te lastimaron eras y serás tan perfecta en todo sentido, no existió una mujer igual a ti ni existirá ya que la perfección no suele repetirse, me regalaste lo mejor de la vida un hijo una razón ya que sin él aquí te juro amor que hoy no estaría aquí ,nadie es perfecto amor pero todos son culpables hoy te hago una promesa mi vida mi corazón mi alma todo fue tuyo y lo seguirá siendo el dolor que siento hoy no será solo mío te lo prometo mi amor te amo… siempre y para siempre termino-james para luego comenzar a llorar sin poder parar era la primera vez que lloraba por ella, su corazón se había partido por fin había comprendido que no la vería más se tuvieron que acercan sus suegros para que se recompusieron y poner la rosa en el ataúd de su mujer pero también una pulsera de zafiros que había comprado meses atrás como regalo de su próximo aniversario.

Luego cargó a su hijo para que este también coloque una rosa en el ataúd de su madre para luego dirigirse de nuevo a sus respectivos asientos

Más personas pasaron adelante entre amigos y compañeras dijeron lo buena que era y como la extrañarían. Al terminar la ceremonia las personas asistentes se acercaron a james para darle su pésame entre ellos Lily su hermana

-james lo siento mucho le susurró Lily

-pequeña viniste hablo james con una gran tristeza

-tenía que venir era mi amiga también

-gracias Lili siempre puedo contar contigo le contesto james

Mientras los hermanos conversaban se acercó Ginny con Albus y más atrás Harry que estaba al lado de Teddy

-james? Habló ginny

Pero este simplemente la ignoró y siguió hablando con Lili

-¿no escuchas o qué? Le dijo Albus

-quizás es porque no quiero escuchar, qué hacen aquí le respondió james con enfado en su mirada

-lo siento mucho james habló teddy cuando al fin logró acercándose a donde estaban ellos

-como te atreves Mi esposa está muerta por tu estupidez le gritó james

-no respetas ni el funeral de tu mujer james intervino Harry

James ya no pudo soportar el descaro de la que alguna vez el llamo familia

-tú de todos aquí te atreves a hablar de Alice ,tú el que solo vino aquí esperando que vinieran anyela o ethan el que trajo a quien sabe cuántos aurores a cuidar un funeral ni muerta la dejas descansar te atreves a decirme a mí que no la respeto yo la ame deje todo por ella y tú nunca me perdonaste eso tanto querías que me quede en la magia que sabes lo lograste papá el sufrimiento y las lágrimas no mías si no de mi hijo tu nieto te juro que te dolerán más a ti que a mí-cuando james estuvo a punto de golpear a su padre se acercó una mujer muy hermosa rubia y con un vestido rojo y lo jalo del brazo

-quien demonios eres explotó james con la mujer desconocida

Pero esta en vez de molestarse se rio y suavemente le susurro-creíste que no vendría verdad cabeza hueca-

James reconoció inmediatamente reconoció quien era porque al mirarlo fijamente supo que se trataba de ethan que estaba usando una poción multijugos.

-no es posible verdad preguntó james intrigado

-somos hermanos recuerdas además anyela no se perdería el funeral de su hermana hablo un Ethan que estaba usando una poción multijugos que lo hacía lucir como una mujer.

-ethan hay demasiados aurores debes irte ahora hablo james

-no me importan los aurores amigo me importas tú y mi sobrino siempre estaremos con ustedes en las buenas y las malas nunca lo olvides concluyó ethan

-estas con anyela le preguntó james

-no se perdería el funeral de su propia hermana hablo ethan para mirar a cierta niña de ojos azules que se encontraba junto al ataúd.-somos una familia y esto hace una familia, se arriesga por la otra persona-termino ethan

-ya me decidí ethan estoy dentro Alice lo quería yo era el de las dudas pero ya no están más respondió james

-no lo hagas por venganza james ya que ella no lleva a nada bueno amigo

-pero en tus cartas decías que yo sería útil en la lucha ya no piensas lo mismo pregunto molesto james

-eres un gran atacante james diestro con la varita eres de los pocos que tiene un combate parejo conmigo pero te necesita más tu hijo

-no me necesita hable con los padres de Alice lo sacaran del país por favor necesito hacerlo hablo james

-si es tu decisión sabes dónde encontrarnos contesto ethan

-donde? No lo sé pregunto james

-nunca preguntaste porque necesitábamos un guardián o qué? Respondió ethan

-tú me diste la ubicación siempre dijo james

-sabíamos que algún día estarían listo además amigo mío te confiaría mi vida concluyó ethan

 _ **Capítulo 18: James aprendiendo a odiar**_

James se encontraba solo en aquella vieja casa que alguna vez llamó SU HOGAR ya no estaba se repetía en su cabeza el amor de su vida no estaba; su corazón partido, el alma perdida estaba vacío y solo como aquella vieja casa.

-Papi porque no vienes con nosotros? pregunto Bryce alzando sus brazos para que su padre lo cargara

\- No puedo hijo pero tus abuelos te cuidarán por mí ya verás hijo todo estará bien respondió James con una sonrisa vacía

-Seguro no vienes al aeropuerto hablo el padre de Alice

-No es mejor así para Bryce cuídalo por favor es lo único que me queda contesto James con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo haré tienes mi palabra hablo el señor wilker

En seguida cierta familia de tres se marchó no sin antes James besar a su hijo y dándole un collar que le había comprado a Alice de forma de corazón en donde se encontraba una foto de ellos como una familia que un día fueron. -Siempre estaremos contigo- le susurro james besando en la frente a su hijo.

Luego de la despedida, James se quedó como aquella vieja casa vacío ;este aún con lágrimas recorrió las habitaciones paso por cada una de ellas recordando todo lo vivido en esas paredes esa mancha café en la cocina que Bryce ocasiono sin querer al tirar chocolate y esa madera con el tamaño de Bryce hecha por Alice los dibujos de su hijo en aquel cuarto que alguna vez llamó suyo ;ya todo se había ido todo .Estaba perdido acabó limpiándose las lágrimas para llenarse de valor y prometerse a sí mismo que no descansaría hasta venga la muerte de su amada.

Ya fuera de aquella vieja casa James suspiro y lentamente se alejó de ella era muy tarde para regresar ya no tenía la familia perfecta tenía la familia incompleta.

Luego de terminar de empacar la última caja de ella cayó una carta que al parecer era de Ányela para Alice pero no le dio mucha importancia y nuevamente la guardo.

Al terminar se dirigió a du auto para ir donde se encontraba Ethan

Cuando llego no puedo visualizar nada pero entonces apareció una mansión color dorado y plateado con grandes áreas verde rodeándola.

-Llegaste Por fin - hablo Ethan apareciendo atrás de unos arbustos

\- Lo siento no lo encontraba respondió James

\- No importa ,Ven conmigo te muestro el lugar ;al entrar se encontraron con una salón inmenso color blanco a la vez que se sumergían más se podía apreciar listones de color negro y violeta colgando del techo y en las paredes

\- Al fin James hablo Ányela detrás de una mesa para unas 12 personas -Te estamos esperando -concluyó

\- Estamos listos comienza dijo Ethan

\- Sí dijo Ányela e inmediatamente parecieron 9 personas más en aquel salón, James reconoció a algunos de ellos como sus compañeros de la escuela Johnson, Kitty como otros Magos y brujas que no conocía

\- Queridos hermanos habló anyela - estamos listos, es hora de comenzar James se ha unido a nosotros ahora muy pronto todo el mundo mágico en los que nos conocerá- terminó anyela

-Bueno que hacemos hablo un mago de caballera azul y ojos plateados de nombre Zordak

\- James se entregará Pero antes participará en un duelo para que lo relacionen directamente con nosotros luego lucharemos al fin el mundo mágico nos conocerá

\- Estás de acuerdo Jame? preguntó Ethan

\- Sí por supuesto respondió

-Pero porque James hablo Johnson

-ya sospechan de él, si presentamos a otro sería muy arriesgado intervino anyela

\- Está bien dijo james -No me importa -

Mientras en el Ministerio Teddy empieza investigar a Anyela y Ethan Brown

-Qué piensas conseguir con eso? preguntó Faromir al ver los papeles en la oficina de Teddy

-Creo que tenemos un grave problema Faromir contesto Teddy

\- A qué te refieres lo interrogo pero Teddy salió con paso ligero a la oficina de Harry

-Tengo que ver contigo dijo un muy alterado teddy abriendo la puerta de la oficina dé Harry

-Qué pasa pregunto Harry alarmado

\- No existen registros de Ányela Derricks antes de su adopción contestó Teddy

-Es imposible, es la hermana de Alice añadió Harry -yo mismo lo investigue-

\- Ya no estoy tan seguro, los papeles que la relacionan con ella son falsos contestó Teddy; hablé con la vecina de sus padres me dijeron que el matrimonio Márquez sólo tuvo una hija

-No es imposible respondió Harry

En ese momento entró su secretaría de Harry avisándole que su cita ya había llegado que no se trataba de nada más que el padre de Ethan el ministro de magia de Estados Unidos

\- Quien es pregunto teddy

-Máximo Brown contestó Harry -hágalos seguir por favor - añadió Harry dirigiéndose a su secretaria

Fue entonces que tres hombres de saco y corbata ingresando a la oficina

\- Bienvenidos dijo Harry -y gracias por aceptar mi llamado -

-No se preocupe esto nos compete a todos contestó Máximo Brown - Y dígame qué hizo mi hijo esta Vez- terminó

-Cómo? preguntó Harry intrigado

\- Perdí la pista de Ethan hace algunos años cuando dejo el curso de auror luego de un año a pesar que logro pasarlo simplemente desapareció; pero hace algunos meses lo encontré cuando atacó a mi hermano para robarle un viejo libro término Máximo

-como está seguro que fue él? pregunto Teddy

-Conozco muy bien a mi hijo señor contestó máximo

-Creemos que pertenece a la Orden del Fire oro un grupo subversivo terminó Harry

-Siempre dije que Ethan era capaz de grandes cosas buenas o malas respondió Máximo

\- está de acuerdo pregunto Teddy

-No claro que no, pero es mi hijo y único heredero es mi deber apoyarlo. Saúl y Bruno lo ayudarán es todo lo que puedo hacer sólo una cosa más no lo maten, aunque esa tarea será demasiado difícil verán invertí mucho oro para convertirlo en un gran duelista finalizó Máximo

A la vez que Harry le pregunto nuevamente- no le importa que Ethan integre un grupo subversivo-

\- Yo sé cómo es mi hijo señor Potter, No estuve con él tanto tiempo como quise pero hice lo mejor que pude y usted conoce el suyo por lo último que supe de Ethan fue que se casó con Ányela hermana de la esposa de su hijo término Máximo

Para luego marcharse dejando a Harry muy intrigado

\- Teddy creo que es hora de visitar al padre de Alice a Azkaban él nos dará algunas respuestas

En tanto en el centro de Londres James y Ethan caminaban hacia su próximo objetivo

\- Listo preguntó a Ethan

-Siempre respondió James

A la vez que se acercaban a una casa muy familiar, en otro momento James había jugado allí ,reído tantos buenos momento pero hoy el ya no era ese mismo chico tonto que amaba bromear esa persona murió junto con Alice

Al estar de frente hacia aquella puerta el golpeo y un chico de cabello naranja y alto abrió la puerta

\- James eres tú? dijo pensativo Fred II

\- Mil monedas de oro por un combate que dices exclamo james

-Que no, pero qué es esto? Pregunto Fred

\- Entonces te niegas se burló James -me apena que después de tantos años sólo seas un cobarde como el resto de tu familia- terminó James

-Arrepiéntete exclamo Fred

\- oblígame río James

-Si eso quieres; pero en cambio de ti yo sí hice algo con mi vida y con esas palabras grito - desmayó - el hechizo impactó de lleno en James éste se tambaleó. Pero luego se enderezó con una gran sonrisa -esto es todo lo que tienes, será tu fin-grito james y en sólo un segundo Fred salió volando por los aires para terminar sobre el auto de su padre tendido y inmóvil

Fue Entonces qué Ethan se acercó al lado de Fred que estaba inmóvil pero consiente .Ethan sonriendo saco un frasco y lanzo un hechizo para luego unas ráfagas dorada salieron de su cuerpo y terminar en la botella que traía.

\- Listo fue lo que dijo

\- sí dijo James y tiró una bolsa de oro a los pies de Fred diciendo- Gracias por su colaboración -luego desaparecieron

Ya en el hospital de San Mungo se encontraban Angelina y George histéricos por el estado en que habían visto a su hijo. Así como el resto de su familia igual que ellos preocupados por Fred

\- Está bien dijo Ginny

\- No lo sabemos contesto George

-Pero qué pasó? hablo Harry

\- No lo sabemos estaba en el suelo inmóvil sin hablar con una bolsa de oro al lado respondió George

\- Se recuperará -hablo el sanador ingresando a la sala de espera

-pero qué sucedió ?pregunto Angelina

\- No lo sabemos hablo el sanador,- creemos que fue un duelo han habido mucho los últimos días- respondió

-Estará bien verdad? no tendrá repercusiones serias hablo George

\- No lo sé, algunos pacientes no han logrado recuperar el habla y la magia no es la misma informo el sanador

\- Que no entiendo hablo Angelina

\- Eso es todo lo que sabemos contesto el sanador preocupado; si casi lo olvido el joven antes de perder el conocimiento me pidió que le diera esto le dijo entregando una nota que decía: ¨ **ES JAMES¨**

 _ **Capítulo 19: PENSAMIENTOS AL DESCUBIERTO**_

 **James**

No puedo pensar con claridad, sé que esto está mal me lo grita mi cerebro pero siempre gana el corazón el odio y resentimiento lleno mi corazón pero la culpa lo destrozo; extraño a mi hijo mi tesoro pero como volver a mirarlo cuando su madre está muerta y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Ahora estoy sumergido en esta estúpida guerra que ni la comprendo del todo bien; creo que Anyela lo sabe que en cualquier momento podría cambiar de opinión por eso nunca Ethan y ella me dejan solo. Aprecio a Brown es como un hermano para mí pero Anyela siempre sentí una oscuridad en ella.

 _-¿_ James? Hablo Ethan mientras se acerca con una gran sonrisa -es hora-

Yo solo atino a devolverle la mirada para luego pronunciar -sí, es hora ¿todo listo?

-Todo preparado y listo mi amigo termina Ethan y sin más desaparece

Ya estaba enterado de ello desde que Anyela en la reunión del consejo hablo entonces porque me cuesta tanto moverme, pero ya no hay marcha a atrás yo elegí mi destino.

 **Anyela**

Todo está casi listo puedo visualizar mi victoria, todo acabara en unas horas .Mi trabajo esta casi acabado; entonces porque siento que falta algo perdí a mi hermana, mi madre; no me perderé a mí misma. Por fin el frasco está lleno nadie me parara es y será mi momento.

Abro lentamente la pequeña botella que continúe el poder de más magos de los que puedo recordar y ahora es mío para luego beberla entera -ya está-

- _¿_ Zordack? Exclamo dirigiéndome a la ventana observando la tranquilidad antes del caos

-Mi señora- Contesta Zordack

-Dile a Ethan que iré a tomar aire y que haga lo indicado-

Cuando al fin Zordack se va agarro mi varita y mi saco de viaje -es hora-

 **Ethan**

Cuando comenzó todo pensé que Anyela en el camino desistiría pero no al contrario, con cada tropiezo ella creció. Amo a esta mujer desde que la vi, ame su misterio y orgullo; daría mi vida por ella claro que sí, lo curioso es que no estoy seguro si ella daría la mismo por mí. Pronto se decidirá nuestros destinos, lo único que me pregunto es al final cuando James descubra la verdad nos perdónala.

-Todos listos grito a mis hombres todos con una mirada de autosuficiencia y victoria

\- Si! Me responden

Doy una última mirada a la que los últimos meses fue mi hogar todo terminaría hoy .Si no regresará vivo no me importaba pero no les permitiría hacer una espectáculo con mi muerte, si moría seria en batalla y lo mismo mis hombres eso nos diferenciaban ellos peleaban por obligación nosotros por placer.

 **Harry**

Algo dentro de mi grita que esto es mi culpa y si es así como contraatacar es mi propio hijo; me equivoque tanto con él. Ginny y yo le dimos todo pero creo que es fue el problema; aun me atormenta las palabras de Máximo Brown _¿YO CONOSCO A MI HIJO Y USTED?_ Pero la verdad creo que nunca lo llegue a conocer como me pude equivocar tanto, pero ya no hay marcha atrás el tomo su camino y yo tendré que tomar el mío.

-Me marcho ya, ¿nos vemos en la madriguera? pregunto Teddy entrando a mi oficina iría a ver al padre de Alice y Anyela para desenredar este problema

\- No yo antes me quedare tengo una reunión con Hermione le respondí

\- Bien no vemos después -y sin más Teddy abandono mi oficina

 **Máximo Brown**

Ethan fue el niño más esperado, era heredado de una dinastía nunca en su vida hubiera tenido que trabajar pero yo en mi testarudez lo obligue a cambiar - UN BRWON NO ES DÉBIL- siempre le grite - UNA PELEA NO SE GANA HASTA QUE EL OTRO ESTE INCONSCIENTE O MUERTO - le increpe. Su madre no estaba de acuerdo -ES SOLO UN NIÑO- me corregía pero él no es cualquier niño y eso era una verdad que todos sabíamos. Después de las expulsión de Ethan del Instituto Durmstrang mi esposa y yo decidimos por ALFAYERXUS pero como nos equivocamos.

Esa mujer se le metió por los ojos atacando la única debilidad que no pude endurecer su ego de hombre, luego de la muerte de su madre se me fue de las manos. Debí decirle a Potter qué clase de libro fue el que robo pero no pude; como culpar a mi hijo; lo protegí como cuando por error conjuró un hechizo que no pudo controlar e impacto directo a su madre y yo simplemente lo oculte y desde ese momento ambos nos distanciamos

-¿Señor? Hablo mi secretaria al entrar con unos papeles

-Celestina por favor déjalos en la mesa le exclame pero ella primero me miro y luego a la botella de whisky que tenía al lado con un pequeño vaso.

-¿Está bien? Me pregunto preocupada

\- Nada que un buen trago no ayude le respondí para luego volver a beber otro trago.

Muy pronto la noticia de mi hijo llegaría a Washington no dejaría que mis enemigos pidan mi cabeza no yo se las daría. Hoy sería mi último día como Ministro de Magia en EEUU.

 **Teddy**

Aun no entiendo que pretende James esto está mal y él lo sabe; estoy seguro pero no comprende. Lamento lo de Alice pero esto es una locura, una maldita estupidez.

Familias enfrentadas en una guerra donde ambos bandos creen tener la razón, es solo cuestión de perspectivas; sin embargo como encontrarle sentido a esta estúpida guerra. Yo también tengo un hijo como James que no puede ver el desastre de mundo que le estamos heredando.

Estoy afueras de esta prisión la más segura y peligrosa del mundo mágico .Hablare con el padre de Alice el me despejara mis dudas que invaden mi cabeza en este momento.

Cuando me estoy acercando a esas paredes de piedra rodeadas de esas criaturas llamadas dementores me siento ,solo vacío ,recuerdo esa navidad cuando descubrí que Harry no era mi padre me siento destrozado ;estoy a punto de caer cuando escucho a lo lejos.

-Efecto patronus que grita una voz que no reconozco

Volteo y no visualizo a nadie hasta que...

\- ¿Qué haces aquí le increpo? Parándome y poniéndome en posición de ataque.

 _ **Capítulo 20: TRES VERSIONES UNA MISMA HISTORIA**_

 **Mislav**

Nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacer lo que haría hoy. Se supone que sería un día normal pero algunas horas antes tres hombres encapuchados entraron a mi hogar destrozando y rompiendo todo; mi pequeña niña desaparecida y solo una nota en el piso - libera a James Potter o tu hija morirá-no entiendo que significaba hasta que la ministra me ha llamado para interrogar al hijo del jefe de defensa a james Potter. Estoy temblando ya que nadie sabe lo del secuestro de mi pequeña porque escuche de familiares de aurores que secuestraron y fueron hallados muertos cuando dicho auror no quiso cooperar. Eso no le pasara a mi princesa, juro que no, no importa lo que me cueste.

Escucho una discusión de la ministra con Harry Potter pero no le doy la mayor importancia. Hasta cuando la ministra nos mira a Faromir y a mí y dice- usen cualquier método posible necesitamos respuestas-

\- James Potter -habla Faromir

-Que gusto conocerte añado fingiendo una sonrisa

-Dime a que has venido vuelve hablar Faromir

Mientras yo agarro la pequeña botella cuyo contenido era fluido explosivo una pócima muy dolorosa que puede ser mortal

\- Tengo un mensaje de mi orden contesto el joven Potter-

\- Pues habla le digo poniendo la pequeña botella frente a él esperando que capte el mensaje

-No ganaran esta guerra, ríndase y su muerte será rápida, peleen y su descendencia morirá con ustedes hablo sin dejar de mirar la pequeña botella

-De verdad esperabas que nos rendiríamos habla Faromir acercándose a el-No respondió calmadamente-

-Entonces que haces aquí vuelve a hablar

Sonríe tranquilamente y luego observa el espejo por donde su padre y la ministra nos observaban para luego decir -esto-

Inmediatamente patea la pequeña botella que estaba sobre la mesa haciendo brotar de ella un polvo negro que invada aquella habitación a la vez yo ataco a Faromir cuando en un segundo baja la guardia para luego quitarle las esposas diciendo -cumplí mi parte -mi familia por favor

 **James**

Me encuentro afuera del ministerio de Magia para cumplir con mi propósito; aun me asombra como estos hombres con sus trajea elegantes y maletines finos estén de lo más tranquilo sin saber lo que está a punto de comenzar. Camino hacia la puerta cuando veo como las personas empiezan a correr susurrando -es James Potter- Como si alguna vez este maldito apellido me hubiese identificado.

Al fin veo alguna defensa por parte del ministerio una docena de aurores me rodea gritando-al suelo-con su varitas apuntándome.

Respiro tranquilamente para luego poner mis manos al aire en señal de rendición -tengo un mensaje de la orden del FIRE -hablo fuertemente

Ellos me quedan mirando aun sin saber qué hacer cuando uno de ellos me mira diciendo -te dije que te tumbaras al suelo, es la última vez que te lo digo- yo no esperaba menos pero nunca me tiraría en el suelo por cuenta propia. Cuando el mismo auror que hablo segundos antes grita -desmayo- el hechizo me dio directamente pero al contrario del de Fred este simplemente no lo sentí, el entrenamiento que recibí valió la pena.

\- James al suelo, me grita mi padre que por primera vez aparece a dar la cara. Quiero matarlo no torturarlo pero tengo una misión que cumplir. Así que lentamente me agacho hasta caer en el suelo. Es cuando dos aurores corren a mí y me ponen unas esposas mágicas que me impedirán hacer magia o por lo menos eso me dicen ya veremos si es cierto.

Me mandan a una habitación muy distinta a la que conocí cuándo me interrogaron con Alice, esta es de color negra con una mesa en el centro y una repisa con pociones dentro como cadenas en las paredes y otros elementos que supongo es para obligar al detenido a cooperar.

Entonces oigo voces provenientes del otro lado de la puerta pertenecientes a mi padre, como la ministra está teniendo una discusión acalorada lo presiento:

-Harry, tú no entraras has entendido le grita Hermione

\- Es mi hijo y es mi trabajo contesta mi padre

-No te das cuenta que el james ya no es más tu hijo, es otra persona! .Le increpa la ministra y que razón tenía.

-No me importa, me dará explicaciones. Voy a entrar Hermione y no me lo vas a impedir

-Te equivocas si lo hare, lamento hacer esto Harry pero si lo haces viólalas una orden directa de tu ministra

-Qué? No olvides quien te puso en ese cargo

-Y tú no olvides quien se lo gano

-Está bien habla mi padre derrotado

-Faromir, y Mislav ustedes entraran usen cualquier medio, necesitamos respuestas

-Si escucho que responden aquéllos aurores

-Lo observaré vuelvo a oír a mi padre hablar

Inmediatamente la puerta de aquella pequeña habitación se hable dejando ver a dos hombres. Uno de ellos moreno alto con unos rasguños en la cara mientras el otro blanco y pequeño.

-James Potter habla el de color

-Que gusto conocerte añade el pequeño hombre

El de color se presenta como Faromir mientras el otro como Mislav

-Dime a que has venido vuelve hablar Faromir

\- Tengo un mensaje de mi orden contesto fríamente sin dejar de mirar la pequeña botella que segundos antes Mislav la cogió de pequeña repisa.

\- Pues habla dice Mislav poniendo la pequeña botella frente a mí

-No ganaran esta guerra, ríndase y su muerte será rápida, peleen y su descendencia morirá con ustedes hablo sin dejar de mirar la pequeña botella

-De verdad esperabas que nos rendiríamos habla Faromir acercándose a mi como un león asecha a su presa.

-No respondo calmadamente

-Entonces que haces aquí me vuelve a interrogar Mislav

Doy una sonrisa rápida al enorme espejo que esta frente de mí para tranquilamente decir-esto-

Inmediatamente pateo la pequeña botella que estaba en la mesa a la vez que Mislav ataca a Faromir para luego quitarme las esposas-cumplí mi parte -me habla Mislav-mi familia por favor...-añade pero antes de terminar Faromir se pone de pie y lanza un hechizo a Mislav desplomándolo.

Yo solo miro aquel pequeño hombre que me ha liberado Anyela me dijo no estarás solo pero nunca pensé que un auror sería la ayuda esperada.

-Póntelas-me grita Faromir lánzame las esposas aun con su varita apuntándome

-No respondo y sin más lo lanzo a volar con un hechizo no verbal

-Enseguida entran tres aurores más con mi padre y la ministra

-Para-escucho a mi padre. Pero no nada me pararía,hoy no.

\- ¡Accio varita! gritó para que luego mi varita vuele directamente a mi mano-morirán-hablo mirando fijamente a mi padre

\- Expelliarmus gritan los tres aurores a la vez pero fácilmente lo esquivo y les devuelvo el ataque -Contrarrestador les grito- y dos aurores yacen tirados en el suelo. Mientras más avanzo más aurores vienen al ataque pero tranquilamente los aparto, entre todo el alboroto pierdo la vista de mi padre es cuando un hechizo me imparta empiezo a caer y es cuando unos 200 hombres de mi orden entran en acción los aurores descuidaron la defensa y pudieron entrar el plan carnada había funcionado.

\- Estas bien me interroga Johnson

\- No es nada, buscad a la ministra le increpo

Inmediatamente mis hombres se dispersan entre cadáveres e inconscientes, mientras yo camino en busca de mi destino.

 **Harry**

Mi vida nunca estuvo tan desorientada, un nuevo enemigo nos golpea y duele más esta vez porque no es cualquiera sino es el pequeño niño que mucha veces lo lleve a mi oficina. Mi primogénito, mi niño que demonios haces.

-Señor lo tenemos grita Adán entrando a mi oficina

-¿A quién? Lo interrogó

-A su hijo se entregó responde

Nose que decir estoy en shock porque ahora aquí no tiene sentido. Así que rápidamente bajo las escaleras hasta encontrarme a mi hijo en medio de la sala de recibimiento del ministerio rodeado de más de una docena de mis aurores .Escucho gritos pero solo tengo sentidos para mirar fijamente a mi hijo que me devuelve la mirada con un odio inimaginable.

-James al suelo le grito intentando evitar que lo hieran y el solo me devuelve la mirada para luego agacharse y terminar en el suelo, inmediatamente dos aurores van y le ponen las esposas mágicas para conducirlo a la sala de interrogación.

Al llegar al lugar donde estaba mi hijo veo a Hermione con Faromir y Mislav platicando.

\- Esta aquí les digo

\- Si responde Hermione fríamente

-Harry, tú no entraras has entendido me habla Hermione en voz alta

\- Es mi hijo y es mi trabajo le digo también en gritos

-No te das cuenta que ese james ya no es más tu hijo, es otra persona!

-No me importa, me dará explicaciones. Voy a entrar Hermione y no me lo vas a impedir. Le respondo aun sabiendo que tiene razón

-Te equivocas si lo hare, lamento hacer esto Harry pero si lo haces viólalas una orden directa de tu ministra

-¿Qué? No olvides quien te puso en ese cargo exploto

-Y tú no olvides quien se lo gano

-Está bien hable cansado de seguir esta pelea de por si perdida

-Faromir, y Mislav ustedes entraran usen cualquier medio, necesitamos respuesta

-Si escucho que responden aquéllos aurores

-Lo observaré añado fríamente

\- Como quieras me responde Hermione

Veo entrar a los aurores calmadamente que rápidamente comienzan su interrogatorio

\- James Potter -habla Faromir

-Dime a que has venido vuelve hablar Faromir

\- Tengo un mensaje de mi orden contesto James fríamente

\- Pues habla dice Mislav

-No ganaran esta guerra, ríndase y su muerte será rápida, peleen y su descendencia morirá con ustedes

-De verdad esperabas que nos rendiríamos habla Faromir a él, y entonces percibo algo, mi instinto me dice sal de allí.

-No responde James calmadamente

-Entonces que haces aquí vuelve a interrogar Mislav; Y yo le digo a Hermione -algo no está bien Herm, James no está preocupado en lo más mínimo-

-Yo también lo note Harry ¿qué hacemos? Me responde

Pero es muy tarde james pateo la botella que segundos antes Mislav había puesto en la mesa haciendo aparecer un humo negro por toda aquella habitación a la vez que Mislav atacaba a Faromir

-Aurores grita Hermione y otros tres aurores vuelven entrar. Pero James los desarma fácilmente

-¡Para! Hablo aun sabiendo que no lo hará.

James está cada vez más imparable, no importa cuántos aurores llegan a enfrentarlo el solo los esquiva y derrota

-Vamos le digo a Hermione para luego jalarla del brazo

Corremos hasta llegar a su oficina diciéndole -avisemos a la orden, es la única alternativa-

-Si me responde con una cara de preocupación

Pero al mandar a mi ciervo noto que algo está mal, no responden. En ese momento entran a la oficina de la ministra hombres de la orden del Fire con James a la cabeza que grita-¡Varitas abajo o tu vida elige!

Miro a Hermione sin saber qué hacer, al igual que ella pero antes de poder pensar uno de sus hombres grita - Expulso - y tanto yo como Hermione terminamos en el suelo. Aun yo con la poca fuerza que me quedo trato de agarra mi varita para encontrarme con James sonriendo a la vez que me señala mi varita diciendo -buscas esto- para luego romperla -ya no la necesitaras- me vuelve hablar

-James para con esto intento convencerlo

-Tú no eres así por fin habla Hermione que logra despertar

-Te equivocas habla James siempre fui así, no puedo matarte padre pero nadie dijo nada de torturarte para luego gritar -¡crucio!-

Sentí que moría por dentro como cada parte minúscula de mi cuerpo quemaba ardía simplemente me estaba matando de dolor.

-No vale la pena-añade James terminando con mi tortura

-Immobulus- exclama otro hombre apuntándonos para quedar totalmente quieto mirando fijamente a Hermione no era posible EL MINISTERIO HABIA CAIDO

 _ **Capítulo 21 :Un día inolvidable**_

Al mismo tiempo que sucedía el ataque al ministerio Ethan se preparaba para atacar la madriguera que en ella se encontraban los miembros de la orden del fénix como los que alguna vez fueron miembros del ejército de Dumbledore estaban reuniéndose para tratar de hallar a la orden del Fire.

-Tenemos que seguir buscando-Dijo Ron, ya llevaban 3 semanas buscando algun indicio de ellos pero no daban con nada

-Ron, es imposible encontrarlos, Potter conoce bien los hechizos para ocultarse , además debe de saber muchos de Magia Oscura-Dijo George, Lily no había hablado en toda la reunion todavía no podía creer que su hermano se haya convertido en miembro de la orden de fire

-¿Qué pasara con James?-Pregunto Lily

Lili, tenemos que detenerlo, todavía podemos pararlo, pero tenemos que hacerlo rápido antes de que cometa algo de lo que se arrepienta-Dijo Dominic

-Pero ¿Cuándo lo derrotemos lo mandaran ha Azkaban?-Pregunto Lily

-Lily, lo más seguro es que muera cuando sea derrotado, si vive me imagino que el Ministerio le dará el Beso del Dementor-Dijo Ron, Lily rompió a llorar

-Todo es mi culpa-Dijo Lily mientras lloraba

-No es tu culpa Lily, James decidió ir por el camino equivocado-Dijo Albus

-Cuando James se fue de casa yo seguí en contacto con él por medio de cartas y llamadas, nos volvimos muy unidos más de lo que éramos antes pero con la muerte de Alice yo estaba muy enojada con mi padre por eso cuando me pregunto que debía hacer yo le dije que a veces es mejor hacer algo mal que no hacer nada pero nunca me imaginé que fuera capaz de esto intente comunicarme con el cuándo paso lo de Fred pero el cambio su móvil o lo Tiro ya que nunca más volví a hablar con el-Dijo Lily llorando

-No hija- hablo Ginny - si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo, nunca supe entenderlo ,no ayudarlo, simplemente lo aparte de mi porque me sentía realmente decepcionada de él y decidí olvidarlo hablo Ginny entre lagrimas

\- No tiene caso recriminarse si alguien tiene la culpa es el mismo y deberá afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos-hablo Ron

Se empezaron a oír cómo se aparecían fuera de la Madriguera

-Hay alguien de la Orden o E.D. que no esté-Dijo Neville

-¡Salgan ahora mismo!-Grito Ethan desde afuera-¡O todos morirán!

-Es la orden del Fire Dijo Ron mientras miraba por la ventana- Es Brown y 100 personas mas

-Tenemos que salir-Dijo Ginny, toda la Orden y el E.D. salieron de la Madriguera

-Así me gusta que sean obedientes-Se burló Ethan

-Ethan, para con esto-Dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a el-Ya no sigas con esto por favor

-Potter ¿Qué no entiendes? Jamás nos detendremos hasta acabar nuestro propósito; no puedo tocarte Liliana por respeto a James que me lo pidió, pero a diferencia del yo y mis hombres si tenemos permiso a matar- contesto Ethan para luego comenzar a lanzar hechizos

\- Bombarda grito kitty en dirección a Ginny, Rose y Luna que se encontraban aun dentro de la madriguera ocasionando que parte de la estructura se desplome

-Victoria! Gritó Bill intentando entrar a la propiedad ya que su hija y nieto aún estaban dentro

\- avada kedavra! Se escuchaba por todos lados de la batalla. Ethan no había mentido cuando decían que los matarían a todos

\- No grito Lili cuando vio que Ethan apuntado a su hermano Albus

\- Apártate le grito Ethan arrojándola al suelo.

\- No volvió a gritar Lili para luego gritar DESMAYO .Ethan volteo al ver que la pequeña Potter había intentado atacarlo, se sintió traicionado así que cambio de dirección hacia ella y fue cuando Albus aprovecho a escapar pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer fue inmovilizado por Zordac - adonde ibas niño- le pregunto mientras sonreía

-nadie me ataca por la espalda, sabes que hacerlo es de cobardes verdad-termino mientras la apuntaba con su varita.

\- Setusempra grito Scorpus al ver como Ethan apuntaba a su cuñada

\- Un malfoy que interesante hablo Ethan - avada kedava grito apuntándole, pero antes que el hechizo lo toque apareció Draco empujando a su hijo haciendo que la maldición asesina le diera el y no a su hijo.

\- Papa grito Scorpus llorando

\- Avada... Volvió a gritar Ethan pero tanto Charly, George y Neville lo rodearon

-Hasta aquí llegas crio -hablo George

\- Se equivocan ustedes, llegan hasta aquí contesto Ethan amenazante

Los tres se miraron y sin articular palabra gritaron desmayo inmediatamente los tres rayos color verde se juntaron uniéndose en uno mientras Ethan gritaba avada kedava y de su varita salió un rayo color rojo; los cuatro estaban dando lo mejor de si. Hasta que perdieron la concentración cuando Bill grito - no- mientras llevaba a Victoria entre sus brazos había muerto intentando proteger a su hijo. De cerca lo seguía Freur que tenía en brazos al pequeño Remus que lloraba igual que ella.

Ethan aprovecho ese segundo de descuido para derrotar a los tres magos que lo enfrentaban en un ataque rápido.

\- Para! -grito Ethan al ver que habían más cadáveres que vivos en aquel lugar.

\- Ríndase! -volvió a decir Ethan

Pero ninguno se movió, en ese momento un ciervo dorado apareció caminando de forma elegante. Cuando inmediatamente se escuchó la voz de Harry Potter diciendo - atacan el ministerio, necesitamos refuerzos-y desparecer de la misma manera que habia aparecido

Todos los presentes al escuchar esas palabras resignados bajaron las varitas los que quedaban de la orden del fénix y el ED derrotados, al haber perdido más hombres en una noche que estos últimos 20 años juntos

-James lo logro -hablo Ethan con una sonrisa

-Pero donde esta Teddy se suponía que lo encontraríamos aquí -pregunto Zordac

Y era verdad Teddy no se encontraba ni en los muertos o con los prisioneros.

-Ya aparecerá, vámonos -dijo Ethan, cogiendo del brazo a Lili- tu vienes conmigo niña-le dijo calmadamente

-Y los muertos- pregunto Kitty

-Llevad a los nuestros a los demás incinérenlos. Hablo Ethan sin soltar a Lily

-No gritaron los prisioneros pero sus captores solo susurraron -mufiato-

Y como ordeno Ethan separaron a sus muertos mientras que los demás ardían con lo que alguna vez fue la madriguera.

A la vez ese mismo día fuera de la ciudad de Londres se encontraba cierto auror con una compañía no muy deseada

\- Que haces aquí habla teddy con varita en mano

\- Me parece que lo mismo que tu - Responde Anyela calmadamente

\- Porque me ayudaste?!- le pregunta Teddy

\- No morirás aquí, por lo menos hoy Anyela con misterio en su voz.-Pensé que estarías en la madriguera con toda tu familia-Agrega Anyela sacando su varita

\- La madriguera? Tu no lo hiciste hablo Teddy nervioso por la respuesta

\- No yo no pero Ethan si respondió para comenzarse a reír de el

\- Me iré, ya vendrán aurores a por ti - dice Teddy mirándola fijamente

-En verdad lo crees, llevamos más de diez minutos charlando y no vino nadie a saludarnos. Me temo que solo somos tu y yo- termino anyela

Ethan se dividía entre atacarla o correr a la madriguera su esposa e hijo lo necesitaban más que cualquier estúpida batalla

\- Ya acabare contigo pero en otro momento ahora ire a ver a mi familia- hablo Teddy

\- No lo creo - contesto Anyela para luego gritar -INPERIUS- haciendo salir de su varita una luz roja que lo envolvió por completo para luego mover su varita en dirección hacia ella produciendo que el cuerpo de Teddy se moviera hacia ella.

\- No te iras hablo Anyela - Pero no te preocupes, te reunirás con tu familia lo prometo- termino para luego gritar en dirección a Teddy INMOVULUS dejándolo en el frio suelo

-Quien ere? O Que eres? Hablo Teddy

\- Creo que ya lo sabes auror hablo - Anyela

-Alice? Pregunto un confuso Teddy

\- Alice está muerta auror-Hablo Anyela fríamente

-Exijo saber! Le increpo Teddy

-Nunca lo entenderías auror, pero te diré un secreto YO MATE A ALICE POTTER

\- Pero los aurores...- Hablo Teddy

-Es hora de irnos tu familia y la mía nos esperan - Contesto Anyela para luego desaparecer junto con Teddy, el cual tenía más preguntas que resolver.

 **CAPITULO 22: MUERTOS Y NOTICIAS**

Al pasar las horas los miembros de la orden del Fire fueron apareciendo dentro del ministerio de magia, el cual ahora lucia en su interior una gran O.F en sus paredes color negro bordeado con rojo sangre en señal que ellos dirigían el ministerio. Los prisioneros estaban contra la pared atados o simplemente tirados en el suelo desangrándose sumergiéndose en su propia miseria. La cantidad de muertos que ahora decoraban el suelo y paredes era alarmante Él olor era horrible, se respiraba muerte y dolor.

James miro a su padre pero este estaba sumergiendo en sus pensamientos ignorando por completo lo que sucedía a su alrededor aun no lo podía creer que todo se había perdido en solo unas cuantas horas; pero no era el único pensativo James también debatía sus propios demonios que lo alentaban a continuar como los que le gritaban que parara.

\- ¿James? -Hablo Johnson sacándolo de sus pensamientos

\- Cuantos muertos- pregunto James sin mirar a su amigo

\- A hasta ahora hemos contado 200 pero falta revisar algunas oficinas- contesto Johnson

-¿Cuantos nuestros?-contesto James que tenía la mirada en los cadáveres que amontonaban en un rincón como si fueran desechos.

\- Más suyos que nuestros -contesto Vladimir un miembro de la Orden del Fire cuyo traje banco ahora lucia rojo y negro a la vez que tenía una herida en el mentón sangrante y su hermosa cabellera rubia estaba llena de polvo.

\- No pregunte eso- hablo James observando a su padre intentando consolar a una mujer que estaba a su lado que James no la reconoció

\- Creemos que 78 por lo menos- intervino Johnson

En ese momento apareció Anyela que traía consigo a Teddy inconsciente

\- Parece que me perdí la fiesta -se burlo Anyela

\- Dejamos a algunos- hablo Vladimir-por si las dudas-

\- James no quería muertos- susurro Anyela mirando aquel par de magos atados frente a ella

\- Pensé que Ethan atacaría la madriguera- hablo James ignorando el comentario de Anyela

\- Y lo hizo, a este me lo encontré en Azkaban- contesto Anyela mientras señalaba a Teddy

\- Encierren a todos, menos a estos dos- Hablo Anyela mirando a Hermioney Harry

-Como quieras. Y que hacemos con los muertos -pregunto James

\- Lo que quieran pero no los dejes aquí esto apesta límpienlo -termino Anyela para luego desaparecer

-Si señora- susurro James por lo bajo-ya oyeron llevad a los prisioneros a las celdas menos a nuestros dos invitados- hablo James mirando a su padre y madrina.

\- Y Los muertos hablo Johnson

\- Buscad a los nuestros; los demás seguro a Vladimir se le ocurre algo término James.

Inmediatamente todos empezaron a llevar a los prisioneros mientras otros limpiaban el desastre

Después que limpiaros la mayor parte y los prisioneros estaban en la celda llego por fin Ethan con sus propios reos.

\- ¿James? -Hablo Ethan al aparecerse con sus hombres- tenía un feo corte en la mejilla y alguno que otro rasguño

\- Ya era hora estaba a punto de mandar hombres en tu buscad- se burló James ,cuando logro ver a una adolecente de cabello rojizo y pecoso al lado de su amigo -Lili- susurro más para sí mismo que para alguien más

-Lo prometí y lo cumplí- hablo Ethan jalando a Lili delante de James

\- ¡Suéltame! grito Lili enojada.

\- ¿James?- susurro la pequeña pelirroja

\- Asesino -grito Albus

Haciendo que inmediatamente James voltee a ver a los que alguna vez llamo familia.

\- Para con eso- hablo Lili

\- Los mataste- grito Rose con lágrimas en los ojos

\- No tengo idea de lo que hablan – contesto James enojado mirando fijamente a Lili que ahora estaba al lado de su madre que se encontraba con la mirada perdida

-¡Victoria , Draco y más de las personas que te vieron crecer están muertos¡- grito Ron dando uno pasos adelante haciendo que Zordack le dé un golpe en la nuca

James no lo podía creer, no era su persona favorita victoria pero nunca había tenido ninguna disputa con ella, sabía que morirían personas en la redada de Ethan pero el nunca lo imagino que su prima estuviera entre las victimas fatales; lo de Draco no le importaba mucho era un Malfoy no tenía importancia.

\- Que hago con ellos- pregunto Ethan haciendo James vuelva aprestarle atención a lo que pasaba en ese momento

\- Calabozos todos menos ella -hablo señalando a Lili

\- Acaba con esto por favor -James hablo Lili

\- Pensé que tú lo comprenderías -contesto James decepcionado

-¿Que hago con el resto?- pregunto Ethan

\- Calabozo- fue todo lo que dijo James mirando aun a su hermana pequeña

-Andando hablo Zordakc- mientras él y otros más empujaban a los prisioneros hacia el lugar mencionado

Lili al ver esto también se apresuró a ir donde estaba su familia. Pero James la aparto y le dijo- tu no iras con ellos-

\- Si mi lugar es junto a mi familia- contesto Lili fríamente

-Créeme no queras estar allí abajo Lili- respondió James que aun la tenia del brazo

-Por favor hermano recapacita -hablo Lili con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿Es lo que quieres verdad?- preguntó James ignorando por completo la petición de Lili

\- Si- contesto decidida Lili al ver que no haría cambiar de posición a su hermano

\- Johnson! Grito james- llevad a Lili Potter a Los calabozos- termino James con pesad en su voz

\- Anyela nos espera arriba -hablo james en dirección a Ethan

\- bueno que esperamos- contesto Ethan

Luego de caminar por unos diez minutos llegaros a lo que alguna vez fue la oficina de la ministra llena de diplomas en las paredes y con un gran escritorio en el centro, como algunas fotos de la familia de Weasley – Granger , marcos que ahora estaban tirados en el suelo, como una palabra enmarcada al lado de la ventana que tenía escrito en letra dorada "TRABAJA PARA SERVIR NO PARA QUE TE SIRVAN" James inmediatamente pensó que aquello debió haberlo puesto Hermione cuando comenzó a trabajar allí.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó Anyela mirando afuera donde sus hombres incendiaban los cadáveres

\- Perfecto -contesto Ethan acercándose donde estaba Anyela para luego besarla apasionadamente-te extrañe –le susurró al oído

-Lose- respondió Anyela tranquilamente

\- Casi acabamos- volvió hablar Anyela separándose de Ethan para dirigirse frente a los diplomas mientras uno a uno los retiraba de la pared

\- ¿Que hacemos ahora?- Pregunto James intentaba no pisar los vidrios que se hallaban en el suelo

\- Tenemos aurores que escaparon en pequeños grupos pero no suponen una amenaza para nosotros- respondió Anyela calmadamente

-¿Y los prisioneros? Interrogo Ethan

\- Haremos juicios públicos a todos exceptuando a la ministra y al Harry Potter respondió Anyela mirando fijamente a james -¿no te molesta verdad?- le pregunto sabiendo bien la respuesta

-no -hablo sinceramente el joven azabache

-¿Y que haremos con la ministra y Harry Potter? -Volvió a hablar Ethan

-Morirán delante de todos, pero antes ambos bajaran su cabeza ante mí y nuestros ideales- contesto Anyela

-¿Y los prisioneros menores? -añado james pausadamente

\- james solo tienes que decirme a quien quieres que libere pero tú sabes el costo -respondió Anyela con una sonrisa

Y si lo sabía, habían hablado de ello hacia unas semanas podía liberar a Lili si lo quisiera pero tendría que borrarle la memoria y él juraría nunca volver a verla, además de que olvidaría su naturaleza de bruja a la vez que le restringirían sus poderes con pociones. Claro solo para evitar amenazas había comentario Anyela y los tres habían acertado.

-Lose –suspiro james en respuesta

-Bueno los demás serán enjuiciados bajo leyes normales- respondió Anyela sentándose al frente del gran escritorio luego de botar todos los marcos de la oficina

\- ¿y él bebe?-añadió Ethan que se situó atrás de ella acariciándole cuidadosamente el cabello

-¿qué bebe?- preguntó Anyela

El pequeño Remus se encontraba entre los prisioneros y aun ahora estaba en las celdas con los demás de ellos, no podían enjuiciar a un bebe, James sabía que Anyela con los juicios solo pretendía esparcir miedo ante los magos para evitar nuevas peleas para ello tendrían que haber más muertos bajo el nombre de JUSTICIA y si ese era el caso el único padre que le quedaba vivo a Remus moriría.

\- Yo me lo puedo quedar- hablo James sin pensarlo un minuto

-¿Qué?-hablaron juntos Anyela y Ethan

-Si es mi sobrino y solo un bebé no recordara nada lo educaré junto a Bryce

-Estás loco, criar al hijo de un auror -se burló Ethan

-De acuerdo, pero solo si Teddy te cede los derechos, si no el niño ira a un orfanato muggle y lo vigilaremos, si presenta signos de magia lo utilizaremos para el trabajo sucio; porque bueno Ethan tiene razón no podemos confiar en el hijo de un auror verdad- termino Anyela mirando fijamente a james

-Sabes que mi padre es auror verdad- agrego james con molestia en su voz

-Es diferente, tú lo odias-respondió Anyela alegremente

\- Si hermano tú no eres como ellos –intervino Ethan intentando calmar las aguas

-Si el padre del niño te concede los derechos lo cuidaras tú y solo tu aceptaras las responsabilidades de los actos a futuro que ocasione el niño, estás de acuerdo -finalizo Anyela

-si-contesto James un poco enfadado

\- Antes que lo olvide las llaves de las celdas solo hay tres copias una para mí y las otras dos para ustedes no me fallen y ahora si me disculpan hablaré con nuestros invitados -dijo Anyela dándole a cada uno un juego de llaves color plateado.

Para luego abrirse una puerta que dejo ver a mi Harry y Hermione atados con cadenas a la pared con rastros de haber sido torturados salvajemente

-¿James? -Susurro Harry cuando por fin me vio.

Pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se cerró y dejo a James invadido nuevamente en sus pensamientos que ¿demonios había hecho? le gritaban dentro de su ya confundida cabeza.

 **Capítulo 23: Recordatorios y Verdades**

 **James**

Todo lucia tan desierto, parecía un desolado pueblo fuera de la ciudad, mi actual departamento. El polvo inundaba toda superficie de este así como los retratos familiares estaban descoloridos por la humedad claro esto no hubiera pasado si fueran mágicos pero mi Alice así lo quiso.

Era la primera vez en meses que venía todo parecía tan extraño, recién ayer acababa de estar en una redada para atrapar a los últimos de la resistencia¨ En la guerra siempre se pierden hombres ¨ decía Ethan cuando pasaban cosas como las de ayer.

FLASH-BACK

En algún lugar fuera de la capital de Londres se encontraba los últimos aurores, así como algunas brujas y magos que formaban la resistencia ante la revolución que había iniciado Anyela

\- Es aquí- hablo Zordack acercándose a un árbol viejo y enorme mientras jalaba a un hombre muy delgado y con signos de haber sido torturado

\- ¡Aquí! - grito Ethan apuntándole en la cabeza al hombre torturado

\- Si...señor - alcanzo a decir el moribundo

Ethan miro a Zordack y en un segundo este grito la maldición asesina al pobre hombre ocasionándole una muerte segura

\- Era necesario realmente - intervino James mirando el cadáver del pobre hombre

\- No podíamos vigilarlo durante el ataque además ya no sufre más- se burló Zordack para luego reír sin parar.

\- Suficiente, vamos a entrar hablo Ethan

-Está encantado no podemos intervino Johnson

-Usare el fuego maldito tendrán que salir para vivir contesto Ethan

-Es muy peligroso si no lo controlas añadió James con cara de preocupación

-Bueno... Moriremos todos-hablo Ethan y se le formo una pequeña sonrisa maléfica

-Hazlo de una vez grito Zordack

Ethan respiro profundamente y mientras sus compañeros se alejan, el apunto su varita al viejo sauce y grito **-** INCEDIUS- unas llamas enormes color rojo sangre salieron de su varita inmediatamente aquellas ráfagas de fuego tomaron forma de animales salvajes formando un león, halcón y un puma, aquellos animales de fuego empezaron a incinerar el viejo árbol pero solo al árbol; Ethan controlaba con mucha facilidad a las bestias que había convocado. Fue en ese momento que de las llamas emergieron unas 50 personas con llamas de fuego y hollín en sus vestidos como varitas en alto. Pronto la verdadera batalla comenzó.

-Ethan basta grito James que ahora combatía con tres magos a la vez.

-No puedo tienen que terminar el trabajo contesto Ethan sonriente

En seguida el halcón de fuego voló directamente en dirección a un mago que acababa de salir del sauce para luego caer en picada sobre el haciéndolo que se convierta en polvo.

Mientras Zordack lanzaba maldiciones asesinas a todo aquel que veía pero era muy difícil ver si eran amigos o enemigos el humo cubría gran parte de todo.

-Ethan el fuego exclamo esta vez Johnson que había corrido al lado de su amigo para intentar detenerlo

-Que no! Exclamo molesto Ethan

En ese momento Johnson lo hizo girar bruscamente para que contemple con sus propios ojos lo que había hecho; sus animales de fuego no distinguían entre amigos o enemigos y atacaban a cualquiera que se moviera cerca de ellos. El al ver eso con un movimiento de varita un grito más hizo que sus animales de fuego desaparecieron con la misma rapidez que habían venido

Cuando por fin el fuego se había extinguido los hombres de la orden del fire lograron controlar la situación con los integrantes de la pequeña revolución pero con un costo muy alto diez de quince hombres que habían sido mandados a enfrentar ese problema estaban muertos y solo lograron arrestar a tres enemigos todos los demás estaban muertos convertidos en ceniza.

FLASH-BACK

En estos meses habíamos perdido tanto como habíamos ganado. La victoria era nuestra, el ministerio de magia y aurores había caído pero eso no significaba que no hubiera problemas; se había corrido la noticia de lo acontecido en Londres y varios ministerios extranjeros habían decidido no aceptar la revolución de Anyela y si eso no fuera suficiente nuestra líder había condenado a muerte a la actual ministra de magia; aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

FLASH-BACK

Una mujer castaña, muy golpeada y con varios cortes en el cuerpo camina arrastrando el pie izquierdo hacia un estrado hecho de piedra; mientras miles de personas le griten diferentes insultos pero aquella mujer no baja la cabeza al contrario con total firmeza camina hacia su último destino. Allí la espera Anyela que lleva un pergamino en la mano .Cuando al fin la castaña detiene su andar casi frente a su ejecutora.

\- Hermione Jean Granger se le encontró culpable de traición y ha sido condenada a muerte tiene algunas últimas palabras.- termino Anyela con una sonrisa

-Mi vida como hija de muggle fue feliz, cuando conocí la magia mi felicidad se expandió aún más y ahora veo con tristeza lo que la magia puede hacer y que puede convertir a buenas personas en demonios. Espero que encuentren el perdón en alguien porque el mío no lo tendrán. Y a mi familia que los amare por siempre.- termino la castaña con una lágrima rozando su polvoriento rostro.

-Gracias por las palabras .Ahora invito a Ethan Brown al estrado por favor.- hablo Anyela

Inmediatamente Ethan apareció de entre la multitud con su cabello largo y una túnica color blanco. -Avada Kedavra - **-** murmuro y lentamente los últimos latidos de Hermione Jean Granger se apagaron

FLASH-BACK

Ese día fue doloroso no porque esa mujer alguna vez llame tía, sino por lo que significo tres naciones diferentes nos declararon la guerra y si eso fuera poco Teddy en su estupidez se retractó de la idea de dejarme a Remus ocasionando que el pequeño ahora descanse en un orfanato muggle pero yo no me daría por vencido convencería al metamorfomago de darme la custodia de una forma u otro. El había pedido verme quizás porque en pocos días comenzaría su juicio o porque muy pronto su padre el gran Harry Potter moriría, pero que raro era el mundo ahora las personas que alguna vez lo llamaron elegido, en este momento pedían su cabeza a lo que Anyela para evitar más disputas internas había accedido.

Mi polvoriento apartamento-Fregotego -susurre y lentamente el polvo se fue esfumando para quedar otra vez reluciente de limpio. Mañana llegaría mi pequeño; si bien aún extrañaba a su madre no podía imaginarme un día más sin mi niño; Anyela me había concedido unas semanas de permiso a regañadientes dado que Ethan y yo éramos los que se encargaban de su defensa. Ethan nunca perdía un combate quizás porque no le importaba cuantas personas murieran en el proceso por el contrario yo daba estocadas fulminantes pero aun no había matado a nadie para mi bien; tanto era nuestra diferencia de ¨arrestar a prisioneros¨ que estos preferían que fuera yo el que los encerrara y no mi buen amigo.

Después de beber un poco de café caliente y repasar la misma tonta película por millonésima vez; me dirige a mi habitación en ella solo tenía una cama con un viejo armario de madera .Cuando me quite la última bota de mi pie; mi adolorido cuerpo por fin descanso en mi suave colchón de plumas mañana sería un complicado día.

A la mañana siguiente luego de tomar mi desayuno me dirigí a los calabozos quería acabar con el tema de Teddy de una vez por todas.

Al bajar encontré las celdas igual de repletas de la última vez que estuve aquí; en un celda se encontraba los que alguna vez llame familia estaban acurrucados y creo que algunos lloraban.

Ellos no querían verme y yo tampoco, camine directamente a la celda del final en la que se encontraba el prisionero que buscaba.

-Estoy aquí ¿qué quieres? -le hable fríamente

Teddy se volteo con una mirada de soledad pero a la vez con una pizca de esperanza

-Sabía que vendrías hablo el metamorfomago

-No has contestado-comente mirando fijamente a mi alrededor donde algunos prisioneros estaban prestando demasiada atención a nuestra práctica.

-Tu comenzaste todo por la muerte de Alice-me respondió para luego acercarse a las rejas haciendo que estemos solo a unos pocos centímetros.

-No tienes derecho a decir su nombre.- le increpe

-Si te digo que nosotros no la asesinamos pero se quien lo hizo

Sus palabras me llegaron bruscamente como se atrevía a decir que no la habían asesinado, mentira tras mentira.

-¿Y dime si ustedes no lo hicieron quien fue?-le pregunte de forma burlona

-La mujer que llamas líder, por la cual has sembrado desdicha, muerte y destrucción.- grito Teddy

No iba soportar tanta insolencia, aparte de mentiroso ahora calumniaba a las pocas personas que me habían comprendido.

-Retráctate o te mato aquí mismo le grite sacando mi varita e apuntándola a su celda

\- Mis hombres atacaron pero ninguno la mato, si no me crees pregúntale a esa que tu llamas Mi señora me respondió Teddy con una gran sonrisa.

-Morirás lo sabes y aun así te niegas a darme la custodia de Remus -le hable solo para cambiar de tema y hacerle borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

-Mi hijo es de lo único que no me arrepiento sabes James y cuando muera saber que no lo criaras tú me asegura que será un mejor hombre de lo que fui yo pero me da lástima por el tuyo; tendrá a su padre vivo pero con un alma muerte. Y ahora vete quiero estar solo por favor.-termino Teddy para volver a sentarse en la parte más alejada de su fría celda.

Yo me retire pensando cada palabra que me había dicho y si tenía razón Bryce me tendría vivo pero que le podría enseñar a mi hijo si no es más que destrucción.

A la vez que el asunto de Alice; su muerte llevaba un año pero aún me dolía como si fuera ayer y aun así Teddy había osado en usar su nombre para decir una mentira en la misma oración era ilógico.

Me apresure a subir a las escaleras para encontrarme a mi hijo que acaba de llegar de España.

-Bryce? Le pregunte a un guardia

-Con Anyela -contesto fríamente

Así que rápidamente llegue a su oficina y sin esperar invitación entre como muchas otras veces, al ingresar note que mi hijo abrazaba a Anyela fuertemente pero cuando me acerque vi a otra persona en aquella oficina.

 **Capítulo 24: Cartas Reveladoras**

El fuego y los gritos inundan aquella diminuta celda en el centro un hombre a punto de morir esta arrodillado, mientras uno de sus captores lo coge de la cabeza para luego estamparla en el frio suelo -Confianza- grita uno de ellos, pero el prisionero solo tiene una mirada fija hacia uno de sus captores que no ha dicho ni una sola palabra.

-Crucio- grita por milésima vez Faromir

El prisionero se retuerce de dolor y sus gritos vuelven a escucharse en todo el piso de castigo. En ese momento la pequeña puerta se abre y entra Ethan con una gran sonrisa para luego acercarse a James que había permanecido de pie inmóvil viendo cono su amigo torturaba al prisionero.

\- Nada verdad.-pregunta Ethan acomodándose al lado de James

-No ha dicho una sola palabra.- responde James aun sin quitar la vista aquel hombre que sigue gritando de dolor

\- Y que esperabas son aurores, pero no vine por eso tenemos reunión de consejo .Los necesitamos arriba en cinco minutos.-hablo Ethan mientras se dirigía a la puerta

\- ¿Y qué hago con este?- intervino Faromir observando al prisionero

-Tenemos celdas.- fue lo último que dijo Ethan antes de desaparecer

Después de encerrar nuevamente al prisionero Faromir y James se dirigieron pisos arriba hacia la sala de junta donde los esperaban Johnson, Kitty, Zordac, Ethan y Anyela a la cabeza de la mesa.

\- Comencemos.-habló Anyela cuando al fin todo estaban sentados

\- Tenemos problemas porque no lo dicen.-hablo Johnson que sostenía la mano de Kitty fuertemente

\- Al parecer algunos líderes internacionales no están de acuerdo con nuestra victoria.-intervino Anyela

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Faromir

-No importa quien, sino que vamos a hacer. Tenemos controlado Londres debemos atacar antes que nos ataquen.- hablo Ethan

-Ellos no atacaran de frente amor y nosotros tampoco; al parecer no quieren desperdiciar más vidas de magos de las que nosotros hemos tomado

-No entiendo que haremos.-preguntó james

-Ethan aún queda resistencia en Londres es hora que la terminemos pero diferente esta vez usaremos algo tan poderoso que nos tendrán demasiado miedo para enfrentarnos culmino Anyela poniéndose de pie.

-¿Ideas? Añadió Johnson

-¡Zordac! respondieron todos mirando al rubio que había permanecido demasiado callado en toda la reunión y si lo que querían era influir temor su torturador favorito de Anyela era el indicado.

-Ok pensare en algo solo necesito algo de tiempo respondió con una gran sonrisa diabólica

James después de conversar un rato con sus amigos se dirigió a su departamento donde lo esperaba su hijo con Margot su niñera

-Llegue.- dijo James al abrir la puerta de su apartamento

-Papi, papi.-grito Bryce mientras corría a su encuentro

\- Te puedes ir Margot yo me quedare.-añadió James mientras sostenía en brazos a su hijo

\- Como desee dijo Margot para luego marcharse

James paso el resto de la noche con su hijo entre juegos, películas y una cena muy peculiar hecha solo de donas de chocolate las favoritas del pequeño; sin embargo había llegado el momento de dormir. Cuando su hijo se quedó dormido luego de la segunda película y la última dona. James cargo gentilmente a su pequeño; por momentos como esto le agradecía a Alice ella creo las noches de familia así como la regla de EN CASA NO MAGIA; su vida era un desastre pero su hijo así como el recuerdo de su esposa eran su brújula.

Acostó al pequeño en su cama para después abrigarlo con las sabanas e apagar la luz.

James se quedó en la habitación de Bryce unos momentos antes de ir a su propia habitación; amaba a su hijo y el verlo tan tranquilo, como feliz, era lo mejor de su día. Al fin le dio un beso a su hijo para luego salir de la habitación pero sin querer tropezó con alguno de los juguetes del niño haciendo que pierda el equilibrio junto con él, un álbum de fotos que cayó encima de él. Luego de todo el alboroto el joven padre llego a la sala de estar y se dejó caer en uno de sus sofás y allí comenzó a mirar aquellas viejas fotos; todas eran muggle y los retratos de Bryce, Alice como del propio era su contenido pero entre ellos sobresalía un pedazo de papel.

Cuando al fin lo saco del álbum pudo notar que era una carta escrita por Anyela a Alice cuya fecha era de un día antes de su prematura muerte. Así que el simplemente comenzó a leerla; pero cuando termino el dolor como la furia lo invadieron por completo se sentía usado inútil y solo tenía un nombre en la mente y ese era Anyela así que rápidamente mando a llamar a Margot que se apareció a los pocos segundos para que se pudiera quedar con Bryce y así James con carta en mano fue a encarar a Anyela.

†********†********†********†********†********†********†********†********†*******

Anyela y Ethan se habían acomodado en un apartamento muy cerca del ministerio de magia que igual a su primera cada este estaba repleta de objetos valiosos como recuerdos familiares. El matrimonio Brown se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras tenían una práctica animada.

-Entonces amor que elegirías ¿Una noche perfecta o una vida infeliz?- pregunto Ethan queriendo molestar a su mujer

-Porque siempre preguntas cosas tan tontas.- respondió Anyela dejando el libro que segundos antes tenía en las manos

\- ¿Vamos si? Compláceme solo esta vez.-suplico Ethan guillándole un ojo a su esposa

\- Bueno depende si tengo alcohol en la segundo bromeo Anyela

Al instante ambos estallaron en risas, solo interrumpidas por un fuerte golpeteo de la puerta principal. Su apartamento estaba protegido no solo por dos guardias fuera, sino por encantamientos que el matrimonio había puesto cuyo uno de ellos era no entrar sin ser invitado.

\- ¿Quién crees que es?-pregunto Anyela poniéndose un camisón

\- Alguien que no aprecia mucho su vida.- respondió Ethan para luego dirigirse a la puerta vistiendo solo sus bóxer azul con varita en mano

Rápidamente abrió la puerta para que entrara un James furioso con un pedazo de papel en mano y su varita en la otra.

\- James.-hablo Anyela ubicándose detrás de Ethan

-¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!- hablo Ethan guardando su varita

\- ¿Y Bryce? -Pregunto Anyela

Pero el la ignoro y solo le arroja el trozo de papel a la mujer

\- Lo sabían; siempre lo supieron, me usaron y tu Ethan eras mi mejor amigo exploto James

-Que no entiendo, ¿me perdí de algo?- añadió Ethan mirando de James a Anyela y de Anyela a James

\- ¡Léela!-amenazo James con su varita apuntando a la esposa de su mejor amigo

-¡Pero que estás loco! -Increpo Ethan mirando a su amigo

\- Amor está bien, lo hare, si es lo que quieres pero antes dale tu varita a Ethan y te prometo que te responderé todas tus dudas. Hablo Anyela mirando fijamente a su cuñado

James dudoso hizo exactamente lo que ella le dijo; al fin eran sus mejores amigos y el todavía rogaba porque sus pensamientos estuvieran equivocados.

Acto seguido los tres se sentaron pero antes Ethan hizo aparecer uno de sus sacos y se lo puso encima para luego su esposa empezar a leer el arrugado papel

 _Querida Alice:_

 _Espero que la familia este bien. Lamento lo que vivieron en el ministerio, nunca pensé que llegarían a eso es más creí que por James ser el hijo de Harry Potter no te tocarían; pero me equivoque aunque descuida muy pronto terminara mi querida Alice siempre fuiste la más dulce de ambas te llevaste todo el amor y la pureza de nuestra alma para ti en cambio yo me quede solo con el dolor y la venganza. Pero no me quejo el día que nací y tu renaciste fue el comienzo de nuestro destino. Fuimos una al comienzo y temo que llego el día de volver hacer una necesitamos a James y él nunca se nos unirá porque el aún tiene una pizca de lealtad a los que hoy nos quieren muertos y nosotras sabemos que solo nos deja una sola alternativa, el precio será alto pero la recompensa también mi niña._

 _Lo he pensado por mucho tiempo y tienes razón el corazón de zafiro debería tenerlo Bryce es lo único puro que existe en este podrido mundo, nos veremos mañana en. Gringotts .Bueno no me veras pero me sentirás porque tú y yo somos una partidas por el destino pero unidas por la verdad._

 _Con amor_

 _Anyela_

\- ¿Qué? Pregunto Ethan cuando termino su esposa de leer

\- Ustedes son los culpables de su muerte acuso James que ahora no hablaba como un experimentado duelista sino como un niño que ha descubierto que no habrá regalos esta navidad

\- James no es así hablo Anyela acercándose a su cuñado

\- ¿Porque? Yo la amaba y aun la amo.-hablo James con lágrimas en Los ojos

Fue entonces que recordó que Teddy se lo había dicho días antes y él no le había creído una sola palabra al auror.

-James Ella lo decidió hablo Anyela para luego acercarse a su biblioteca y darle una carta cuya letra James reconoció como la de Alice.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -Pregunto James

\- Tu respuesta; ahora todos necesitamos dormir estoy segura que Bryce te extraña.- culmino Anyela

\- Yo... mejor me voy .Ethan mi varita añadió.- James mirando a su amigo e extendiendo su mano hacia el

Este dudo un minuto pero luego se la dio

Luego que James se marchara el matrimonio se quedó otra vez solo en la sala

-¿Que le diste?- pregunto Ethan

\- Un incentivo se le pasara amor, ya verás.-respondió Anyela

†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*****†*

James empezó a caminar sin rumbo, no sabía dónde podía ir pero quería leer la carta que tenía en la mano .Así que se detuvo en la plaza; el primer lugar donde vio a Alice por primera vez cerca a la pileta en el centro de Londres y comenzó a leer el arrugado papel.

 _Amor_

 _Sé que me odias, pero lo hice por nuestro pequeño para que tenga una vida distinta a la que yo tuve no me odies y cuida a nuestro hijo._

 _No olvides que los amo, pero mi destino era llevarte a ti al tuyo_

 _Te amo_

 _Alice_

James empezó a llorar después de leer, era posible el amor de su vida había planeado su muerte solo para que el cambie de opinión ahora solo tenía más culpa de la que siempre tuvo.

Pero algo no cuadraba ¿porque la carta recién se la dio? Y ¿porque su hermana no la obligo a cambiar de opinión? Además Alice nunca firmaría con un te amo no era propio de ella, como la escritura era demasiado diferente a la forma que ella siempre hablaba, había sido escrita por otra persona él no lo sabía. Fue cuando un pensamiento le vino a la mente. El primer día que Bryce llego a Londres de España a James le pareció por un segundo ver a Alice abrazando a su hijo; pero había resultado ser su tía y no su madre ;sin embargo el vio los ojos azules en ella como los de su hijo y en el escritorio siempre había estado ese viejo libro de propiedad de la familia de Ethan que este último años atrás había robado de casa de sus tíos, de cómo se parte en cuerpo y alma a una persona viva cuya respuesta era una mezcla de pureza del alma, un dolor intermitente e una muerte cercana , pero había un punto más ya debían ser dos para poder partirse.

James rápidamente elimino esa idea sin sentido para volver a ponerse en camino a su apartamento aunque, las dudas lo invadían así que se prometió que indagaría más del asunto.

YANNIRA ANTUANETT BELTRAN CABEZAS Página 100


End file.
